


Una Estrella Distante, Un Sol Abrasador

by Arieth (Tannabet)



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Relación Padre-Hijo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth
Summary: Hipo y Merida se ayudan con encontrar el camino a casa.----Esta Traducción deA Distant Star, A Burning Sunpertenece aeLJay.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Distant Star, A Burning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798484) by [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay). 



> **Nota de Autor** : 
> 
> No me pertenece nada que reconozcas aquí, todo pertenece a Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks y Disney-Pixar.
> 
> La mayoría de lo que ven aquí se basa en ambas películas. Tomé algunos detalles de la wiki de CEATD, pero no he leído los libros ni visto más de uno o dos episodios de la serie, así que no esperen que nada sea consistente.
> 
> Este fic contiene datos históricos selectivos y abuso de lenguaje que no conozco bien. Por favor disculpen cualquier error que haya cometido.
> 
> Gracias a Mel por aguantarme gritar sobre esto. ¡Espero que les guste!

Chimuelo dio un giro, siguiendo la línea de la costa. Rumores sobre saqueadores cruzando las aguas para profanar tierras habían llegado a  Berk , y los jinetes de dragones dedicaban su tiempo libre para vigilar el horizonte. Habían aprendido a vivir con los dragones y habían disfrutado tres años de calma mutua—o bien,  _ relativa _ calma; hubo sus momentos de muchos incendios pequeños y luchas entre dragones jóvenes, en especial al principio, pero nada se comparaba con el horror de los asaltos nocturnos. Y ahora todos se preparaban para las visitas de asaltantes de dos patas. Algunos se preparaban con quizá demasiada alegría; el hacha de Patán jamás había estado tan brillosa y  afilada, e Hipo se preguntó si la anticipación podía en serio enloquecer a una persona. Pero por el momento todo estaba tranquilo. La línea entre el agua y el cielo se veía igual que siempre—blanca, borrosa y poco inspiradora—pero algo más había captado la atención de Hipo. En la superficie del muelle rocoso, justo fuera de los árboles, un brillo naranja resplandeció cuan penumbra del día. Lo perdió de vista en cuanto el dragón se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: una flama cual brasa ardiente. Desde esta altura, y rodeado de parches de nieve de la primavera tardía, era como un faro.  _ O una advertencia _ , pensó, aunque de qué exactamente no tenía idea. Mientras urgía a Chimuelo a que bajara de altura, Hipo notó que no era una llama de ninguna clase. Sea lo que fuera, no se movía. Pese a no presentar una amenaza,  guió al dragón a un punto claro para aterrizar: Hipo tenía que  verificarlo— después de todo, ese era el objetivo de estar patrullando—pero también quería satisfacer su propia curiosidad. El destello de color representaba un pequeño misterio. La idea trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Hipo; nada más había despertado su curiosidad estos días. Entre trabajar en la forja, patrullar y entrenar, y con el estudio de la ley con los ancianos, no había tenido tiempo para la creatividad. Lo más Seguro es que su padre lo regañaría si sabía lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Hipo cuando deslizaba su montura sobre la espalda de Chimuelo. Podía escuchar la voz de Estoico, demandando saber dónde estaba su arma y qué planeaba hace si se encontraba bajo ataque, y disfrutó al ignorarla. De todas formas, aunque no esperaba ningún peligro, se aproximó con precaución.

Era una persona—una chica, a juzgar por el brillo de su pelo, gruñido y polvoriento.  Estaba  re costada en el suelo , una capa la cubría y e staba temblando. Hipo no estaba seguro de si alguien podía pretender temblar tan convincentemente, y no pudo imaginarla como una amenaza, una espía o algo más que una persona que necesitaba ayuda.  Se agachó, no sin algo de incomodidad, a una d istancia de fácil alcance, aunque no demasiado cerca.  “Hola,” dijo, luego más fuerte, “¡Oye!” puso la mano s obre su hombro y la movió  despacio.  No hubo respuesta más que temblores. Hipo la  observó r espirar, pensando y preguntándose qué es lo que haría su padre, lo que la gente del pueblo haría.

Entonces sintió los ojos de Chimuelo sobre él, alertas y brillantes, y toda vacilación desapareció.  Con tanto cuidado como pudo, recogió a la chica. No era pesada, pero igualmente su pierna rechinó un poco por el esfuerzo.  Dejó a la chica sobre la espalda de Chimuelo, j usto en frente de la silla de montar; hizo un nudo flojo con una cuerda alrededor del dragón y luego se detuvo,  considerando algo. Si despertaba a mitad del vuelo no había forma de saber cuál sería su reacción, y la última cosa que quería es hacerla caer. Con una cara de disculpa que ella no vio, Hipo ató la cuerda que sobraba alrededor de ella, restringiendo sus brazos. Una vez que trepó y se aseguró en su asiento, acercó a la chica, esperando que su propio calor corporal le sirviera de algo.

“Gentil,” dijo, y Chimuelo se alzó en el aire con  una gracia  envidiabl e .

* * *

Lo más seguro es que su padre estuviera en el gran salón, atendiendo los asuntos del pueblo, pero la forja era un lugar más cálido. Bocón tenía ahora dos jóvenes aprendices, un par de primos que eran mucho mejores herreros de lo que Hipo jamás sería, si las palabras de su maestro eran de confianza. Tendría las flamas rugiendo, con uno de los chicos bombeando el fuelle y el otro yendo por más madera y agua mientras Bocón los dirigía en el fuelle sobre el estruendo. La llevaría a la herrería.  Bocón sabrá  qué hacer .

Chimuelo aterrizó frente al edificio, e in cluso desde afuera, Hipo podía sentir el calor. Desabrochó su cinto y se deslizó hacia abajo, desatando la cuerda que rodeaba a la chica, agradeciendo a quién escuchara que no hubiera despertado y hecho algo desquiciado en su camino allí.  Confiaba en Chimuelo para atraparla si ella caía, pero H ipo no estaba seguro de si estaba lastimada, y alguien herido era impredecible.  Se tambaleó un poco cuando el peso muerto cayó sobre él e hizo una entrada menos que heroica  a la herrería.

“Hipo, ¿qué haces aquí?” ladró Bocón sobre el sisear y golpear del metal.  Limpió el sudor de su frente y entonces notó  la carga de Hipo. “¿Qué está pasando?”

“Necesita ayuda.”

La expresión de Bocón fue una de exasperación mezclada con preocupación. Gritó a los muchachos que cerraran la boca mientras señalaba a Hipo que entrara. “La encontramos cerca de los acantilados al noroeste de la costa. Respira, pero está fría y no despierta.”

“Pues la has traído al lugar correcto,” dijo Bocón energéticamente. “Déjala por el fuego—pero no muy cerca, no hay que calentarla demasiado rápido. Meneo, ve por algo de vino; Verrugoso, agua. En vasos  _ limpios _ , muchacho.” Hipo puso a la chica en un banco de trabajo bajo mientras los chicos corrían a cumplir sus encargos. Con una delicadeza que solía aplicar solo a su mano de obra, Bocón le quitó su capa. “No hay sangre. Eso es bueno.”

“Nada se sintió roto c uando la moví. Y no ha hecho nada de ruido, así que no pienso que esté herida.”  Hipo miró al rostro de la chica, pálido y m anchado de tierra. “Solo está muy, muy helada.”

“Entonces no debe ser de por aquí.” Bocón checó  la frente d e la chica con el dorso de la mano, luego sus mejillas; levantó un brazo y sintió la vena de su muñeca.  Hipo la estudió. La chica parecía tener su misma edad. S e preguntó d e qué color eran sus ojos—cómo serían, cuando los llegara a abrir. Ahora era obvio que no era un vikingo: el v estido que llevaba, aunque rasgado y sucio, era de la tela de la mejor calidad que jamás había visto, hecha de una especie de material caro y fino, con bordados de oro en complicados nudos.  Trazó los dobleces ausentemente con un dedo en lo q ue Bocón limpiaba el rostro de la chica con un trapo húmedo.

Cuando los muchachos regresaron,  le encargaron más cosas: ir por cobijas y preguntar qué caldo había sido hecho e informar al jefe de la presencia de una extraña enferma de Berk.

“Levántala, Hipo.” Ante el comando del herrero, deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y la levantó; Bocón acercó el vaso de vino de miel a sus labios.  Cuando ella tragó, Hipo dejó salir una bocanada de a liento que no se dio cuenta había estado conteniendo.

“¿Estará bien?”

Bocón se encogió de hombros. “No sabemos qué tan fuerte sea o si está enferma,” le dijo. “Lo que se hizo es todo lo que podemos hacer. Habrá que esperar y ver.” Dejó caer una pesada mano sobre el hombro de Hipo, el mejor consuelo que podía ofrecer.

La puerta se abrió, y la voz de su padre resonó “¿Bocón?” desde el marco. El herrero salió al frente de la forja y los dos hablaron en voces relativamente bajas, pero Hipo pudo igual escucharlos.

“Quizá algún día ese hijo tuyo dejará de traer criaturas extraviadas,” dijo Bocón de buena gana . ”

“Lo dudo. Es tan hijo de su madre como mío.” Respondió Estoico de igual manera, y saludó a su hijo con calma. “Hipo.”

El aludido miró hacia la masa de músculo era su padre. “Hola, Papá.”

Estoico estudió a la chica sin expresión por un momento, sus ojos moviéndose de su cabello a su capa, al corte de su vestido y luego de vuelta a su cabello.  Hipo no tenía idea de lo que pensaba. Probablemente que su hijo causaba más problemas de lo que valía la pena.

Finalmente, Estoico miró a su hijo. “Bueno, esta es mucho más bonita que la última,” dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  Hipo sintió su rostro arder.

“¡No es por eso q ue lo hice!” Hipo se alejó tanto de la chica como podía sin dejarla caer, moviendo las manos. La sonrisa de Estoico se extendió frente a su reacción exagerada, e Hipo cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenía extendida.

“Lo  s é ,  hijo .  Andando .”

“No quiero irme,” murmur ó entre sus dedos, avergonzado  por admitirlo.

“También sé eso. Y sé que si te arrastro a casa te escabullirás en medio de la noche para cuidar de ella. La llevaremos a casa. Podrás preocuparte por ella ahí.” Mientras Estoico se agachaba para alzar a la chica, agregó con un susurro fuerte, “En serio no crees que quiero que despierte aquí, ¿o sí?”

Hipo sonrió. “Gracia s, Papá.”

* * *

Dejaron a la chica en un sofá bajo frente al fuego. Estaba alineado con tapetes de piel y apilado con cobijas, un nido acogedor; tenía agua al alcance y una cubeta vacía, en caso de que terminara sintiéndose muy mal.

Hipo se acomodó justo en la mesa, su libro de bocetos abierto frente a él y su carbón a la mano. En la página frente a él había diseños para perfeccionar, problemas que resolver, si solo pudiera enfocarse en ellos. Pero su atención continuaba viajando hacia la figura sobre el sofá hasta que fue inútil pretender siquiera que estaba trabajando.

Su padre se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.  “Buenas noches, hijo.”

“ Descansa, Papá.”

Tilda y/o Tacio se burlarían de él y lo llamarían acosador si pudieran verlo no quitar la vista del otro lado del cuarto, observando el firme subir y bajar de la respiración de la chica.  A ú n peor, sería incapaz de explicarles, tanto a ellos c omo a otra persona, por qué estaba tan preocupado. No es como si la chica significara algo para ellos; no era alguien importante, especial o incluso una de ellos.  Solo era … un  misterio .  Solitario . Una  criatura perdida .

Todas las cosas a l as que no se podía resistir.


	2. Chapter 2

Por supuesto que iba a despertar a mitad de la noche.

Sintió como si no llevara mucho de haberse quedado dormido, el brazo sirviéndole de almohada sobre la mesa, cuando oyó un jadeo. Uno que fue seguido por el ruido de alguien moviéndose. Hipo se levantó de golpe, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la chimenea. Al principio pensó que una chispa había saltado y encendido algo, pero luego recordó a la chica pelirroja. Estaba despierta y sentada, agarrando con fuerza una de las cobijas a su alrededor, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras miraba hacia todas partes, absorbiendo la oscuridad del cuarto. “Hola,” dijo Hipo con la elocuencia e inteligencia de alguien medio consciente, “despertaste.”

Su cabeza giró hacia él y ella se encogió contra el sofá cuando se aproximó. “Está bien,” le dijo con calma. “¿Tienes sed?” Cuando se agachó a recoger el agua, ella se trepó hacia atrás por la orilla del sofá.

Hipo vio confundido cuando se movió, agachándose y murmurando algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Con su atención fijada en él, se hizo camino alrededor del respaldo del sofá hacia la puerta. Era un camino de obstáculos, uno en particular siendo la masa de un Furia Nocturna durmiente bien disfrazado en la luz tenue. “Tremendo guardián que eres,” murmuró Hipo, luego alzó la voz para dirigirse a la chica. “Puede que quieras tener cuidado,” le dijo, justo antes de que ella gimiera y cayera al piso.

Desde la oscuridad escuchó el movimiento del dragón oculto y un grito que se cortó abruptamente. Dejó caer el tarro de agua y se abalanzó sobre el sofá, inseguro de a quién tendría que proteger de quién. Aterrizó justo en frente de la cabeza de Chimuelo; el dragón lo empujó desde atrás, curioso sobre qué estaba pasando. Hipo había pensado que los ojos de la chica estaban bastante abiertos, pero ahora eran enormes mientras retrocedía, una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y la otra sobre su cintura—donde habría tenido una daga, pudo notar Hipo. “Está bien,” volvió a decir, estirando los brazos muy despacio. “Nadie va a lastimarte.” Ella sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento; cuando los abrió, volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Con una mano algo temblorosa, los apuntó con ella y habló.

Cuando murmuró, él había pensado que no la escuchó bien. Esta vez su voz cruzó el cuarto bastante claramente; eran las palabras en sí las que no tenían sentido. Él arrugó el ceño. “¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?”

Ella frunció el ceño también y dijo más palabras, o al menos lo que Hipo asumió eran palabras. Echó un vistazo a Chimuelo, cuya cabeza estaba ladeada, pero quien tampoco dio señas de entenderla. Hipo volvió a mirar a la chica y se encogió de hombros. Su respuesta, lanzar los brazos al aire y poniendo los ojos en blanco de pura exasperación, lo tomó por sorpresa, y lo hizo reír. De inmediato se puso rojo y sus risillas disminuyeron y se frotó la nuca; pero cuando volvió a mirarla, su expresión era más de curiosidad que de otra cosa.

Envalentonado, Hipo tomó un paso al frente. Apuntó a su cara, con una sonrisa esperanzada, y dijo, “Hipo.” Luego, sintiendo a la nariz empujando su espalda, dio un paso a un lado y con una mano sobre dicha nariz, dijo, “Chimuelo.” Y no pudo evitar añadir. “Es muy inofensivo—o bien, nada inofensivo en realidad, es decir es un _dragón_ , pero no te lastimará. Probablemente.”

Su respuesta fue la misma frente a sus divagaciones: un ceño fruncido de confusión tiñendo de fastidio arrugando su cara. Él murmuró una disculpa. Ella lo apuntó con un dedo a él y después a Chimuelo, repitiendo sus nombres despacio y con cuidad en un acento que no sonaba como a nada que había escuchado. Entonces puso una mano sobre su propio pecho y dijo, “Merida.”

* * *

No se pareció _en_ _nada_ a cuando intentó ganarse la confianza de Chimuelo, pero tampoco se sintió tan diferente. De cierta forma, resultó más frustrante: jamás había esperado que Chimuelo pudiera hablar, pero Merida era humana, y por lo tanto tendrían que haber sido capaces de comunicarse.

Empezó con alejarse caminando. Hipo acarició la cabeza de Chimuelo y regresó a sentarse en el sofá; el dragón lo siguió, acurrucándose en el piso a la otra orilla. Contaba con la curiosidad que había visto en sus ojos, y esperaba que no lo viera como una amenaza al igual que el resto de Berk lo hacía. Recordó lo que Estoico había dicho sobre ella despertando en la forja y se estremeció a la idea de que Bocón fuera el primer rostro que viera. Le señaló que se acercara y observó los engranajes de su cabeza girar.

¿Lo juzgaría como alguien confiable? Debió haber sido obvio que era bien cuidada en ese lugar; se había despertado alimentada, limpiada (un poco) y envuelta en calidez. Y mientras que Hipo reconocía que su hogar era claramente de un par de solteros, estaba limpia y olía mejor que otras en las que podía pensar. Merida se mordió el labio, pensando. ¿Siquiera sabía dónde estaba? ¿Sería mejor arriesgarse a lo que sea que había afuera, o a lo que le esperaba sentado pacientemente frente a la chimenea?

Para no quedarse mirando Hipo apartó la mirada, alisando las pieles en los asientos y agachándose para recuperar el tarro caído. Cuando se volvió a enderezar, ella estaba parada al otro lado del sofá, y mientras la miraba ella se sentó, delicada y de manera tan deliberada tan lejos de él como podía. Por un momento, se miraron. Sus ojos eran azules, del color del hielo glaciar en invierno, y se encontró esperando que un día sin nubes llegara solo para poder ver de qué color era su cabello en la luz del sol. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente, otra vez, y dejó caer la mirada hacia la jarra entre sus manos. Le dio una idea, y algo que hacer.

Volvió a mirarlo con ojos como plato cuando se paró y fue a rellenar el tarro, regresando con uno para él también. Le ofreció uno y ella vaciló, lamiendo sus labios mientras miraba de su rostro al tarro ofrecido. Seguramente no creía que había agregado nada asqueroso, pero en caso de que eso fuera lo que le preocupaba, tomó un trago de su tarro y tragó. Esta vez le aceptó el vaso y bebió, claramente sedienta. Tras un momento, bajó el vaso con lentitud y sonrió avergonzada.

Deseó ser capaz de decirle sus divagaciones—su torpeza definitivamente la harían sentir mejor sobre sí misma, si pudiera entenderlas. De otra manera, seguro solo la frustraría. Bebió de su vaso. Bien podía empezar por los pequeño, pensó Hipo, y dijo, “Agua.” Frente a la expresión sin entender de ella, metió un dedo a su taza y sacudió las gotas, volviendo a decir la palabra. Ella la repitió un par de veces; luego Merida dijo otra palabra que supuso significaba agua en su idioma (¿cuál era su idioma? ¿de dónde era?). Mientras lo repetía, ella mojó sus dedos y le lanzó las gotas. Soltó risillas por la cara que hizo por el agua goteando de su nariz, y terminó el resto de su bebida.

“¿Agua?” preguntó, presentándole el vaso, pareciendo tímida y esperanzada. Él sonrió y tomó el vaso para volver a llenarlo, incluso si lo que planeaba era vaciar todo el contenido sobre su cabeza.

* * *

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se escabullía bajo las cortinas. Bostezó y se estiró; a su lado, Chimuelo resopló. Al otro lado del sofá, la chica—Merida—estaba hecha un ovillo, agarrando la cobija con sus brazos. Hipo esperaba que su padre pudiera aclarar algo de la situación, porque tener todas estas preguntas sin respuesta lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por su ignorancia; había tareas que hacerse. Así que se puso a trabajar sacando a Chimuelo afuera, reuniendo madera entre sus brazos para el fuego, preparando el desayuno, y apresurándose a ir por agua al pozo, todo mientras esperaba a que Merida continuara profundamente dormida. Cuando regresó, sujetando cubetas llena de agua sobre sus hombros, un grito del interior destrozó sus sueños. Fue difícilmente una sorpresa.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Estoico estaba parado frente a la mesa, sus voluminosos brazos sobre la cintura y mirando fijamente a su invitada. Merida estaba congelada, la cuchara a miedo camino de su boca; un bulto de gachas de avena cayó en el tazón mientras le devolvía la mirada al hombre. “¿Se está comiendo mi desayuno?” demandó Estoico. No era alguien madrugador, en especial antes de comer algo.

“Parece que sí,” dijo Hipo. “Te serviré otro palto, ¿está bien?”

Estoico lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras se movía por la cocina. “No me ha dicho nada. Le grité y solo se quedó mirándome.” Y era verdad: aunque no se movía, la chica no parecía temerle al jefe como acostumbraba a ver. Su expresión era más de curiosidad y—¿cómo si lo encontrara algo _divertido_?

“No entiende nuestro idioma.” Cuando Estoico ladeó la cabeza como pregunta, el chico se encogió de hombros. “Nos, uh, conocimos anoche.” Hipo dejó el plato y una cuchara sobre la mesa en frente de su padre, quién se sentó, gruñendo el hecho de que también le había quitado su asiento. “Papá, esta es Merida. Merida—” Ella lo había mirado cuando dijo su nombre, y dándole una sonrisa alentadora, apuntó a su padre. “Estoico.”

“Merida,” gruñó Estoico, estirando el brazo a través de la mesa y ofreciendo su mano. Ella bajó su cuchara y tomó la mucho más grande mano con firmeza. Asintiendo, lo miró a los ojos y dijo, “Estoico.” El intercambio pareció satisfacer a ambos; se volvieron a concentrar en sus gachas de avena sin pensarlo dos veces.

Estoico se detuvo para decirle a Hipo, “Después de desayunar iremos con la anciana. Quizá sepa algo.” La cuchara de Merida resonó contra el fondo del cuenco vacío, y él añadió, “Quizá no suene como uno, pero al menos come como vikingo.”

* * *

Desde la cima de las escaleras, Hipo miró a Merida, quien estaba parada sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido concienzudamente. Él se había podido cambiar de ropa, pero ella tendría que salir con la misma vestimenta en la que había sido encontrada. Pensó que había algunas de las prendas de su madre guardadas en un baúl en alguna parte, pero incluso si podía armarse de valor para preguntarle a Estoico sobre ellas, no creía que alguna de las prendas le quedaran a Merida. Su propia ropa tal vez sería mejor—a excepción de que no le quedarían en ciertos lugares, lugares donde ella tenía curvas y él no, lugares que notó mientras ella daba la vuelta y levantaba el dobladillo de su falda de atrás. Empujó ese pensamiento particular lejos de su cabeza y continuó mirándola. Aunque pequeñas nubes de polvo se alzaran donde sacudía, no parecía muy molesta sobre el estado de su vestido. Lo mismo no podía ser dicho cuando soltó la falta y tocó su cabello; _esa_ expresión no era nada sino desolación. Hipo estaba contento de que al menos había encontrado algo que ella podía usar.

Como si no quisiera ser atrapada en su momento de vanidad, dejó caer las manos mientras él bajaba las escaleras. Estiró la mano con el cepillo tallado de madera, su cerdas espaciadas y amplias. Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Merida, y él de inmediato se sintió mal.

Para encubrir su bochorno, se arriesgó a avergonzarse y empezó a balbucear. “Le perteneció a mi madre,” empezó Hipo, y no continuó. Ella lo miró y soltó un jadeo.

“ _¿Màthair?_ ” Sonaba raro cuando ella lo dijo, las vocales formadas de manera diferente en su boca, pero no como cuando había repetido sus palabras.

“ _¿Màthair?_ ” volvió a preguntar, mirando por el pasillo. Hipo negó con la cabeza. Recordaba más de su vida sin ella que con ella; sentía menos tristeza y más vaga nostalgia cuando pensaba en su madre, deseando que pudiera haber pasado más tiempo juntos, preguntándose ocasionalmente si su vida habría sido diferente de ella seguir viviendo. Pero la mirada en el rostro de Merida estaba tan llena de lástima y perdida que lo hizo desear que su madre estuviera con él mucho más de lo que jamás había deseado.

“No madre,” dijo en voz queda, afianzando su agarre en el cepillo. “Ya no más.”

Ella tocó su brazo, con tal cuidado y gentileza que no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Hipo respiró hondo y abrió su mano. Las cerdas del cepillo dejaron marcas en su palma. Esta vez cuando se lo ofreció, ella lo tomó sin vacilar, y se puso a trabajar.

El cepillarse le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, e incluso entonces, Hipo sospechaba que no había hecho un muy buen trabajo en ello. Una vez que terminó, le regresó el cepillo con cierta reverencia, y salieron juntos.

Cuando emergieron, Chimuelo estaba de holgazán afuera, evidentemente disfrutando la luz del sol. Merida se tensó cuando empezó a dar vueltas, e Hipo recordó que no lo había visto muy bien anoche. Aquí su cuerpo brillaba sutilmente, y sus garras brillaban cuando les daba la luz; se veía elegante y peligroso, e Hipo sintió una oleada de orgullo. ¿Era posible que Merida jamás hubiese visto un dragón? La idea le era difícil de imaginar, ya que todos quienes vivían en Berk habían crecido rodeados de esas criaturas. Aunque explicaba su sorpresa. _Otra pregunta sin resolver_ , suspiró para sus adentros.

“Vamos a ir al gran salón,” le dijo a Chimuelo. “Depende de ti si quieres venir o no.” El dragón se incorporó, se estiró, y bajó la colina frente a ellos. Hipo lo siguió, pero después de un par de pasos se detuvo y giró.

Ella seguía fuera de la puerta, mirando y abrazando la capa que la envolvía. Berk se extendía frente a ella con la pendiente que conducía al pueblo y el ancho mar gris de pizarra más allá de él. Largos pasillos de madera con decoraciones talladas, árboles trepando la colina a su izquierda, gaviotas circulando la cima de los botes de pesca en los muelles, y dragones encaramados sobre los techos de casa o volaron perezosamente sobre ellos: él sonrió frente a la imagen que vio. “Merida,” la llamó, y cuando con la mano le señaló en frente, ella respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y se unió a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Si Merida estaba nerviosa de adentrarse al pueblo, no lo demostró. Hipo era de Berk y había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que había estado nervioso, escabulléndose por la colina y tratando de evitar los chismes y las risas burlonas después de otra vergonzosa desventura; pero ella no parecía otra cosa más que orgullosa y determinada, con la espalda tan recta como las espadas que solo Bocón podía forjar. No podía ser una sirvienta, pensó, porque ningún sirviente podía tener una postura tan… regia, y la cabeza tan alto como si usara una corona. Pero bueno, con un cabello como el suyo, no había manera de que pudiera mezclarse entre la gente. Si Hipo fuera mejor usando palabras, sería capaz de describir su cabello de una manera que no involucrara las chispas que saltaban del fuego cuando una corriente de aire lo agitaba, o las ollas de cobre cuando se habían fregado hasta quedar como nuevas antes de un festín. Al menos con ella, no tenía que preocuparse de decir algo que lo hiciera ver mal.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, Chimuelo los pasó de largo, para nada interesado en sus intrigas. Merida le lanzó a Hipo una mirada inquisitiva a la cuál él respondió encogiéndose de hombros. A veces, a Chimuelo le gustaba irse, e Hipo no tenía idea a dónde, aunque nunca era durante demasiado tiempo. Y dado a que no podía explicar todo eso, Hipo movió los brazos y sugirió, “¿Volar?” Lo cual pareció satisfacerla.

La anciana ya se encontraba ahí, junto a Estoico, otro de los ciudadanos más ancianos del pueblo y Patapez cuando Hipo y Merida entraron al salón. Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica de inmediato—todos conocían a todos en Berk, y los mayores acostumbraban estar presentes durante el nacimiento de la mayoría de su gente, así que notar a un recién llegado era sencillo para ellos.

Cuando Hipo había comenzado a dedicar más tiempo estudiante lo ley y tradiciones de Berk, Patapez se le había unido. No era probable que Patapez se convirtiera en el jefe, pero lo mismo podía decirse de Hipo. Una vez llegada la muerte de Estoico (algo que Hipo esperaba se encontrara muy, muy lejos en el futuro, preferiblemente después de la suya), un nuevo jefe de pueblo tendría que ser elegido después de que algunos candidatos pasaran ciertas pruebas. Las pruebas acostumbraban ser físicas—después de todo eran vikingos—aunque no era poco común que las deliberaciones tomaran en cuenta candidatos con cierto conocimiento. Así que Hipo estudió, pensando en que, si sucedía a su padre, una completa familiaridad con la ley le ayudaría. Patapez se unió a él porque le gustaba aprender. De los dos, él tenía la mejor memoria; pasaba datos y fechas a imágenes vívidas en su cabeza, y su entusiasmo animaba a Hipo en los días que cada palabra luchaba con escapar de su cerebro. Hipo jamás lo admitiría a nadie, pero en las raras ocasiones en que fantaseaba con liderar Berk, Patapez estaba a su lado como su consejero más confiable. En el momento de ahora, asintieron a la presencia del otro antes de que la atención de Patapez volviera a la fuente del misterio presente.

Dicho misterio estaba parada a su lado mientras Hipo relataba el breve relato de él encontrándola y descubriendo que hablaban lenguas diferentes. “Pero entendió ‘madre’,” concluyó, “así que me pregunto si hay otras palabras que sean similares entre nuestros dos idiomas.” Desde la espalda de los ancianos, Estoico miró a Hipo con atención, como si intentara averiguar por qué esa palabra en particular había surgido en la conversación; Hipo se forzó a no encogerse.

El anciano, ahora encorvado y que lo más seguro una vez fue tan alto como era Estoico, se aclaró la garganta. “En mi juventud viajé muy, muy lejos, más allá de los mares que conocemos aquí. Se me consideró un buen marinero, pero un maestro en aprender otros idiomas.” El corazón de Hipo se aceleró mientras el anciano hablaba. Quizá hubiera una manera de hablar con Merida después de todo—

“Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo,” continuó. “He olvidado más de lo otros podrían aprender en sus vidas. Si tan solo hubiera venido veinte años atrás, estoy seguro de que podríamos haber conversado con facilidad.”

“¿Lo intentarás?” preguntó Estoico con los brazos cruzados sobre su masivo pecho-

“Claro.” El anciano se inclinó hacia adelante, tosiendo roncamente y moviendo un dedo sobre su oído. Entonces habló—primero en lo que parecían ser cachorros chillando, luego sílabas que rodaron fluidas y líquidas, después una clase de canto. Mientras continuaba, en lo que Hipo pensó era un montón de incoherencias, Merida escuchó educadamente, pero fue claro que no entendió más que todos los presentes. Al final, con encogimiento de hombre resignado, dijo, “Hm. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.”

Los hombros de Hipo se hundieron; el ejercicio había sido inútil. “Gracias,” dijo Estoico con un asentimiento. “Incluso si no hemos aprendido el idioma que habla, ahora sabemos varios que no entiende. Eso nos ayudará a reducir el dónde de donde viene.” Hipo no lo había visto de esa manera. Su padre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo cuando menos lo esperaba.

Hipo sacó su cuaderno de dibujos. “Esto sería mucho más fácil si ella pudiera, no sé, escribir cosas para mí. Nosotros.”

“¿Dónde está lo divertido si fuera así de fácil?” preguntó su padre. Hipo no se dignó a responder, ya que una gran e irritante parte de él coincidía con Estoico.

“¿Por qué no hacerla que dibuje entonces?” sugirió la anciana. “Quizá un mapa.”

“¡Es una gran idea!”

“No suenes tan sorprendido, muchacho. No llegas a esta edad sin aprender algo.” Sus orejas ardieron frente a la reprimenda, pero ella se rio en una cacofonía de silbidos y ronquidos de la nariz. Él se movió hacia una de las mesas largas y se sentó, dejando el libro extendido. Merida se sentó a su lado, alzando una ceja a las páginas en blanco; él la ignoró, tamborileando los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa y preguntándose cómo empezar. Tras un momento, dibujó una pequeña figura delgada con una pierna artificial.

“Hipo,” dijo ella, sonriendo.

“Correcto.” Añadió una figura demasiado redonda sobre la otra, y ella soltó unas risitas y dijo el nombre de su padre. Alrededor de las dos figuras, dibujó el esquema de una casa; luego, dibujó un mapa del pueblo y añadió la línea de la costa, cuyas características conocía bien de horas en el aire. Al último, dibujó a una chica en un vestido con cabello rizado, cerca de dónde la había encontrado. Merida apuntó a la foto y luego a sí misma, con indignación en el rostro.

“Es solo un dibujo apresurado. Es obvio que tú eres mucho más bonita que eso, solo estaba—” Ahora le sonreía burlonamente, y él puso los ojos en blanco. “Genial. De alguna forma, te las has arreglado para burlarte de mí sin decir nada. No estoy seguro de si quiero hablar contigo ahora.” Ella le sonrió con ternura y palmeó su mejilla, e Hipo pensó que este era el momento en el que podía morir de vergüenza.

Se aclaró la garganta y apuntó al dibujo de su casa antes de pasar de página, apuntando a Merida y dándole el lápiz de carbón. Sus dibujos fueron más bruscos que los suyos, solo figuras de palito, pero pudo decir que eran ella, otra mujer, tres figuras de altura idéntica con las manos unidas y un hombre más grande con una pata de palo. Hipo la miró con atención cuando le dio vuelta a la página de su dibujo. “Hipo, Estoico,” dijo, apuntando a la correspondiente figura, luego, “Merida, Fergus. Athair.”

“Padre.” Si su padre en serio se veía como ella lo había dibujado, eso explicaba por qué no había tenido miedo de Estoico, y por qué no le molestaba la pierna de Hipo. “Madre,” dijo, señalando a la mujer, y ella asintió con tristeza. “Elinor.”

La mujer fue dibujada con largo cabello liso, pero el del hombre era un lío encrespado, más salvaje que el de Merida. Aunque parecía bastante obvio de quién había heredado el cabello, todavía quería preguntar, así que Hipo jaló uno de sus rizos. “¿Fergus?” Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo un poco. “Y tres hermanos.” Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener hermanos, aunque tener tres parecía algo excesivo.

Merida empezó a dibujar su casa: en lugar del interior de una casa, la familia se hallaba encima de un muro de piedra, al cual ella añadió más muros y torres. El área circundante fue la siguiente, pero no había costa, sólo los altos y puntiagudos triángulos de árboles y las jorobas redondeadas de las colinas. Su cara era una de fastidio mientras dibujaba; finalmente, dejó caer el carbón con un encogimiento de hombros, aparentemente incapaz de añadir más detalles. No había mucho con lo que trabajar.

Después de un momento, se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano y volvió a su dibujo. Con el dedo dibujó un círculo sobre su pueblo y dijo, “Berk.”

Ella dio vuelta a la página. “DunBroch.”

Hipo giró hacia los otros, enseñándoles el mapa. La anciana no dijo nada, aunque la expresión inquisitiva nunca dejó su rostro. “¿DunBroch? Nunca escuché de tal lugar,” el Viejo marinero dijo, “pero, sabes, no siempre llegamos a conocer el nombre local de algunas de nuestras… expediciones más adquisitivas.” Echó un vistazo al mapa con reumáticos ojos, y negó con la cabeza. “Soy mejor con las costas.”

“Todos los somos,” dijo Estoico, palmeando su hombro con suavidad. Hipo giró hacia Patapez, su mayor esperanza ahora.

“Dime que tú tienes algo, Pez,” le suplicó. “Dime que tienes alguna pista.”

Patapez ignoró a Hipo por el momento en lo que hojeaba un grueso libro. Las páginas estaban llenas de mapas, muchos de los cuales tenían costas muy detalladas, oscurecidas con los nombres de los puertos, pero con el interior blanco en su mayoría. Patapez miró entre el mapa de Merida y los del libro. “Merida, ¿hay un río cerca de DunBroch? Uno con una Fuente en las montañas y si es posible, que se vacíe en un lago más grande.” Todos se quedaron mirando por encima de su cabeza hasta que levantó la mirada. “Oh, cierto,” dijo avergonzado. En una orilla de su mapa, le dibujó una línea curveada de un río, con un pez para estar seguro, después le dio unos golpecitos al área del campo que ella había dibujado. Ella tomó el carbón, mascullando para sí misma y sacudiendo la cabeza, y añadió un río; Patapez rio triunfante cuando dicho río fluyó dentro del lago que ella había dibujado.

“Creo,” anunció, “que este es DunBroch.” Sostuvo el libro para que todos vieran el mapa de un lugar montañoso, completado por un pequeño castillo. Merida se inclinó hacia adelante para ver más de cerca; sus ojos recorrieron el dibujo y sonriendo, asintió con demasía, dando repetidas palmadas al brazo de Hipo por la emoción.

“¡Pez, eres asombroso!” Debió haber sabido que Patapez encontraría la respuesta. El otro chico lució complacido.

“¿Qué tan lejos está DunBroch de aquí?” preguntó Estoico. Patapez volvió a acercar el libro y pasó rápido las páginas. Finalmente, les enseñó una.

“Aquí está Berk,” dijo, señalando a una isla sola en el mar. Después, trazó con su dedo hacia debajo de la página. Pareció tomar un largo tiempo; Hipo esperó que los monstruos marinas dibujados sobre las olas fueran fantasías para llenar el espacio en lugar de auténticos peligros. “Y aquí está DunBroch.”

Había poco sentido de la escala en el mapa, pero los dos sitios parecían estar muy separados. Sintió los ojos de Estoico sobre él y respondió a la pregunta no expresada. “Es difícil decir, pero parece más de lo que Chimuelo puede volar en un día. Si no hay lugares para detenerse y descansar…” Hipo negó con la cabeza. Por un segundo, había parecido que todo funcionaría, y que serían capaces de llevar a Merida a casa—no que estuviera entusiasmado porque se fuera; solo que era obvio que extrañaba a su familia, en especial a su madre. “Necesitaremos un bote para ir al menos a la mitad del trayecto, quizá más, antes de que podamos volar el resto del camino.”

La expresión de Estoico fue inescrutable. “Claro. ¿Por qué no van los dos a mostrarle a Merida el resto del pueblo?” le sugirió, aunque fue una clara despedida. Juntaron sus cosas y dejaron el salón a cambio de la luz de afuera. Habían resuelto al menos parte del rompecabezas, pero no estaban más cerca de ser capaces de comunicarse con Merida, e

Hipo se sentía dividido. No por primera vez, deseó que los vikingos hubieran dedicado más esfuerzo a escribir que a pelear y saquear.

La voz de Patapez susurrándole interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se encaminaban hacia el pueblo. “¿Astrid sabe?”

“¿Sabe qué?” le preguntó Hipo, mirando a Merida.

“Que ella está aquí.”

“Es Berk. No veo como no puede saberlo.”

“¿Y lo de ella quedándose contigo?”

“No he visto a Astrid desde el día antes de ayer.” Y en ese momento, no se sentía muy emocionado de verla en el futuro cercano. Ciertamente nada había pasado que pudiera hacerla celosa—la pequeña sensación de culpa estrujando su estómago era solo un hábito, una reacción fisiológica nacida de años de meter la pata. Además, no era como si Astrid y él fuera algo más que amigos, donde uno besaba ocasionalmente al otro. Quizá el problema era que Hipo había estado esperando que Astrid diera el primer paso hacia mover su relación, y ella esperaba que él lo hiciera primero—pero eso no tenía sentido, porque después de años creciendo juntos, debería conocerlo mejor. Por lo que, quizá no hacer nada más que a veces darle un beso en la mejilla era su forma de dejar que las cosas… murieran una muerte lenta.

Patapez alzó la ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Todo lo que dijo fue, “Iré a guardar eso. Nos vemos.” Mientras llevaba su carga de libros en brazos, Hipo y Merida resumieron su caminata.

“¡Oye, Hipo!” Al sonido de la voz de Patán, se detuvo y gimió. De toda las personas con las que menos quería tener que lidiar, Patán estaba casi en la cima de su lista, con tal de poder ahorrarle a Merida la experiencia. Hipo se dio la vuelta cuando Patán los alcanzó. “Hemos estado fuera patrullando toda la mañana. Vas a hacer tu parte o vas a descansar todo el dí- hola tú, bella dama.”

Patán estaba mirando de reojo a Merida sobre el hombro de Hipo. Hipo solo podía imaginarse la expresión de la chica; sea la que fuera, tenía que ser más atractiva que la de Patán. “Buenos días, Patán.”

Como era esperado, ignoró a Hipo. “¿Quién es este adorable encanto?”

Muy bien, quizá todos en Berk seguían sin saber. “Ella es Merida. Puede que sí tengas una oportunidad con ella ya que no entiende nuestro idioma.”

Patán ignoró (o ni siquiera notó) la burla, empujó a Hipo a un lado y tomó la mano de Merida. “Es un placer conocerte,” le dijo en lo que seguro creyó fue un tono cortés antes

de atraer su mano a sus labios y besarla. Hipo observó el rostro de Merida mientras ella trataba de no recuperar su mano. Logró asentir cuando Patán la miró, pero no fue más que por educación.

“¿Qué estás haciendo en este buen día?” Le preguntó Patán a Merida, sonriendo con elegancia. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en lo que Hipo asumió era un intento de hacer que sus músculos lucieran más grandes. Aunque puede que sus bíceps fueran más grandes que su cerebro.

“Estábamos de camino a ver a Chimuelo.” Con la mención del dragón, ella asintió seriamente, e Hipo se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Mientras que Patán estaba confundido, Hipo estiró la mano y se aferró a la mano de Merida. “Por lo que será mejor irnos, adiós.” La jaló gentilmente y ella dio la vuelta para seguirlo, dejando a Patán fulminándolos con la mirada.

Incluso si Hipo seguía teniendo preguntas y cuestiones, Merida parecía más despreocupada. Bajó entre saltos el camino lleno de tierra, balanceando sus manos. Su felicidad hacía difícil para él no sonreír.

También hacía difícil no hablar, así que comenzó señalando hacia las cosas: los puestos de trabajo, las casas y la gente que pasaba. Ella no pareció prestar mucha atención a su conversación, pero estaba acostumbrado y eso no lo detuvo. Más de un par de personas se quedaron mirando a la extraña chica de cabello rojo y luego a él. Dejó caer su mano como si le quemara, e intentó cubrirlo con apuntar a un ave. Sutil, pensó. No hay forma de que no notara ese movimiento.

De repente se oyó un estruendo y por costumbre se fue a la fragua, Merida lo siguió. “¡No, no ese barril, el otro!” Bocón vociferó desde adentro. “¿No les he enseñado nada?” Alcanzó a ver a Hipo en la puerta y lo llamó, “¿Cómo siguió tu chica?”

“Ve por ti mismo,” dijo Hipo, tirando de Merida a su lado.

Bocón se acercó con el usual estruendo de sus accesorios y la miró de arriba abajo. “¿Sigue llevando lo mismo con lo que la encontraste?”

“¿Supongo? Digo, claro que sí, la viste. Estábamos algo ocupados con averiguar cómo llevarla a casa. La ropa no era una prioridad.”

“Claramente para ti no. Pero puede que quieras pensar en su comodidad.”

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco. “Claro, gracias por tu observación.”

“Le pido disculpas, señorita, Hipo pasa tanto tiempo con dragones que hace que se olvide de sus modales. Soy Bocón.” Estiró su mano buena.

“Merida,” dijo ella, sacudiéndola.

“Merida de DunBroch, que no entiende nuestro lenguaje,” Hipo clarificó.

Bocón arrugó el ceño. “¿DunBroch? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?”

“Eso aún está por determinarse.”

“¿Cómo vas a devolverla a casa?”

“Como dije: por determinarse,” Hipo suspiró.

“Bueno, entren,” Bocón dijo, haciendo a Hipo de lado para jalar a Merida dentro de la forja. Presentó a los aprendices, y les dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando se quedaron mirándola durante demasiado tiempo; luego le mostró los cuchillos que los muchachos estaban intentando hacer y todo el trabajo terminado de la tienda, desde las bisagras ornamentadas de las puertas hasta un cubo lleno de puntas de flecha sin afilar. Esa visión provocó una sonrisa que, aunque encantada, estaba lejos de ser inocente, y empezó a parlotear. Cuando sus palabras no surtieron efecto, suspiró largamente, extendió sus pies y retiró un arco invisible.

“Zancabras de aquí en frente puede que tenga un arco,” dijo Bocón, sobando su barbilla antes de guiar el camino hacia la tienda del otro hombre. Siguió una disputa entre los dos artesanos, con Merida esperando impaciente y de vez en cuando mirando por la puerta abierta de la tienda de Zancabras, como si contemplara tomar un arco, con o sin permiso. Finalmente, el hombre entró a pisotones a su tienda y emergió con un arco y una aljaba con flechas.

Merida los aceptó con cuidado, recorriendo una mano a lo largo del arco con una expresión satisfecha. Entonces giró la cabeza a lo largo del camino. Segundos después, una flecha fue enterrada en la viga tallada del techo de una casa a mitad de la colina. Hipo se quedó mirando boquiabierto mientras ella suspiraba felizmente.

Merida giró al igualmente atónito Zancabras y asintió solemne antes de ofrecer el arco. “No estoy seguro de si quieras quitárselo,” dijo Bocón lentamente.

“¿Con esa puntería? No sé si me siento más o menos seguro conque lo tenga. Puede conservarlo.”

“¿Seguro?” Hipo preguntó, encontrando su voz. Merida no había intentado ser violenta, pero recordó la forma en que había buscado por una daga que no tenía. “Te pagaré por ella.”

Zancabras negó con la cabeza. “Solo cuida que no le dispare a nadie.”

Hipo empujó suavemente las manos de Merida hacia atrás, y ella acercó el arco a su pecho, con una mirada tan esperanzada que nadie con corazón sería capaz de pensar en quitárselo de nuevo. Él asintió, tranquilizándola; después, antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando—fue tan rápida; seguía tomándolo por sorpresa y se estaba volviendo vergonzoso, un vikingo no debería ser sorprendido tan seguido—sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de él y su cabello le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Le murmuró algo contra el hombro que estuvo seguro era un gracias. El abrazo fue breve antes de que lo soltara, aunque eso no evitó que la sangre le fluyera al rostro mientras ella iba a envolver con los brazos a un ligeramente aterrado Zancabras. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Hipo vio a Bocón sonriendo como si supiera algo que él no.


	4. Chapter 4

“Muy bien.” Cuando los herreros regresaron a su trabajo, Hipo se balanceó sobre sus pies. “¿Quieres seguir buscando a Chimuelo o quieres ir a practicar?”

Las opciones debieron ser bastante obvias, así que, ladeando la cabeza, ella consideró. “Chimuelo,” terminó decidiendo.

“¿En serio?” No pudo contener la sonrisa de su rostro, y ella asintió. Mientras caminaban un extraño sentimiento que eventualmente reconoció como alivio lo recorrió, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Por supuesto, Chimuelo era imposible de encontrar cuando alguien lo buscaba. EL dragón siempre sabía cuando era necesitado en situaciones realmente importantes, pero si nadie estaba en peligro, se tomaba su tiempo. Se hicieron camino por el pueblo hasta la punta de los muelles, aunque Hipo sabía muy bien que Chimuelo no estaría ahí.

Mientras Merida se quedaba parada, mirando a la distancia, el mar y el cielo se separándose en el horizonte, Hipo se sentó en el borde del muelle y dejó colgar sus piernas. Tras un minuto se le unió, dejando el arco y carcaj de lado antes de dejarse caer sobre la madera, balanceando sus piernas sobre el agua. ¿Había llegado a ver el mar en el pasado? De acuerdo a los mapas, DunBroch estaba rodeado de tierra, aunque debió haberlo visto en algún punto durante su trayecto a Berk. Deseó no tener que preguntarse por cosas cuyas respuestas no podía llegar a saber.

Ella tarareó suavemente a su lado con las manos dobladas sobre su regazo. “Agua,” dijo, expandiendo en seguida los brazos y añadiendo otra palabra. “Chimuelo _mór,_ agua _mór._ ”

“¿Grande?” Adivinó Hipo. “Chimuelo es grande, el agua es grande…” Le dirigó una sonrisa. “Estoico es grande.”

“Estoico grande,” le afirmó.

Respirando hondo, se aventuró, “¿Fergus _mór_?” Merida aplaudió e Hipo trató de no lucir tan ridículamente complacido como se sentía. En lugar de eso, pateó al aire hacia el horizonte y dijo, “Gran agua: mar.”

“Mar. Mar, mar, mar. Mar, agua, grande.” Giró su rostro para verlo, con los ojos del color de los destellos de la luz del sol en las olas de abajo, y abrió la boca para hablar.

Un estruendo interrumpió lo que estuvo a punto de decir, e Hipo se puso las manos sobre el estómago mientras Mérida reía tranquilamente. “Supongo que es hora de almorzar,” dijo, subiendo las piernas al muelle. Ella se incorporó de un pequeño salto, pero el dobladillo de su falda se atoró con la madera y arrancó la tela. Desde su lugar en el suelo, se estiró y desenganchó la tela. “Y después iremos a encontrarte algo nuevo que ponerte después de comer.”

* * *

Tenía una mano plantada en el suelo, lista para ayudarlo a incorporarse, cuando un gentil jaló a su otra mano lo hizo detenerse. Merida sostenía su mano firmemente y jaló—ayudándolo a levantarse en lugar de levantarlo por sí misma. La mayoría de los vikingos la habrían empujado y habrían declarado que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie; la mayoría de los vikingos no habrían ofrecido ayuda, no por ser crueles, sino por respeto a su orgullo y a la expectativa de que debería ser capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Y podía hacerlo él solo, y parte de él en verdad esperaba que nadie los estuviera viendo—podía imaginarse algunas de las cosas que los gemelos y Patán tendrían que decir al respecto—pero Hipo se encontró conque no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Aunque, ya que esta era su vida, debería haber anticipado que ambos usarían mucha fuera (Merida porque seguro esperaba que fuera más pesado e Hipo porque no quería que pensara en él como alguien débil) y en lugar de incorporarse con normalidad, se tropezó contra ella. En consecuencia, ella se tropezó hacia atrás, y él lanzó su mano libre alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se cayera. Él rió torpemente y ella dijo algo en voz baja, tal vez una disculpa.

Gritos provenientes del pueblo alejaron su atención de ella y fueron hacia la cima de la colina. Hipo dio un paso lejos de Merida cuando vislumbró a Chimuelo, quién se abría paso entre las casas, derrapando hasta detenerse en el muelle. Dejó caer un paquete de su hocico y se agachó en frente de Hipo. “¿Qué pasa, Chimuelo?”

El dragón se estremeció con intensa energía y movió los ojos impacientes hacia el paquete. “Muy bien, ya entendí,” dijo Hipo, desatando el asiento de montar y el arnés. Se puso a trabajar, preguntándose qué había emocionado tanto a Chimuelo, y en un minuto lo montó a horcajadas. Solo entonces recordó a Merida, cuyo arco colgaba ahora de su hombro y tenía su carcaj en una mano.

“Merida, quédate aquí,” le ordenó, apuntando al muelle. Juzgando por su reacción, fue un error. Al parecer, el sisear “ _Ooooh_ ” era una expresión femenina universal de enfado, y fue seguido de una serie de animadas vociferaciones tras las que se encogió exageradamente, movió los brazos hacia el pueblo, sacudió su dedo frente a él y, finalmente, pisoteó el suelo con ojos entrecerrados. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en respuesta a todo eso: le ofreció su mano.

Ella trepó con facilidad, acomodándose cerca detrás de él y rodeando su cintura con las manos. Tan pronto como estuvo situada, Chimuelo empezó a correr, y en cuando surcó el aire, ella apretó su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de Hipo.

Chimuelo voló con propósito, sin desperdiciar su esfuerzo o presunción. Hipo se inclinó a lo largo de su espalda, con Merida siguiéndole; no debía ser el primer vuelo con dragón más divertido para ella. Cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar donde habían encontrado a Merida, Chimuelo se dejó caer, de cierta forma repentina, justo sobre la cima de los árboles. Disminuyendo de velocidad, planeó en silencio, y ambos pasajeros se asomaron al suelo.

* * *

Hipo los vio primero. Su barco estaba atrancado en una caleta por debajo de los peñascos, casi fuera de vista, y los tripulantes habían subido hasta un claro. Contó rápidamente: había al menos una docena de ellos por lo que podía ver, aunque podía haber más entre los árboles. No había hecho una fogata, y no podía escuchar ningún ruido, lo cual quería decir que trataban de pasar inadvertidos. Siendo tan pocos, parecían ser más un grupo de exploración que el inicio de un ataque. Aunque tenían bastante armas. Es decir, más que de sobra.

Detrás de él Merida soltó un jadeo. Su agarre sobre él se volvió más fuerte, e Hipo la sintió resguardando la cabeza contra su espalda. “Hora de salir de aquí,” le dijo a Chimuelo, quién giró y salió disparado hacia el pueblo.

“¡Papá!” Chimuelo los sigue de atrás cuando irrumpen en el gran salón.

Estoico no miró de los papeles esparcidos frente a él. “Estoy en medio de algo, Hipo.”

“Saqueadores. Al noreste. Cerca de donde hallamos a Merida.” Dijo al mirarla; su rostro retraído mientras sostenía el carcaj hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron en blanco. “Creo que los reconoció.”

El jefe del pueblo se puso de pie. “¿Cuántos?”

“Conté doce, pero podría haber más. Muy armados.”

Su padre no perdió el tiempo. “Muy bien. Llama a los otros. Volaremos juntos, después los rodearemos al llegar. Con suerte, no esperaran a los dragones. Si es así…” No tuvo que terminar la oración; ambos sabían lo mal que acabaría si los saqueadores estaban preparados para los dragones.

Estoico avanzó hacia la puerta e Hipo se apresuró a alcanzarlo. “¿Qué hay de Merida, papá?”

Se detuvo un momento y le dedicó un rápido vistazo. En su visión periférica, Hipo la vio pararse más recta frente al escrutinio de su padre. Estoico sacudió la cabeza brevemente. “Tiene que quedarse. Es demasiado peligroso tener a alguien con quién no podemos comunicarnos. Será más seguro si se queda aquí.” Con la decisión hecha se marchó, dejando a Hipo para intentar explicar.

Hipo suprimió un suspiro y giró hacia Merida, esperando que en esta ocasión no demandara ir con ellos. Aunque no se veía muy dispuesta a ir, y en vez de insistir le dio una media sonrisa y apuntó hacia el suelo a sus pies. Hipo sintió algo sacudirse en su pecho.

* * *

“Sí. Quédate aquí. Por favor,” agregó con fervor “Volveré tan pronto como pueda.” Le quedaban demasiadas respuestas como para no regresar.

“Hipo,” ella dijo, y él se detuvo. Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, le dijo. “Grande.”

Chimuelo guió el camino en silencio que solo fue roto por el aletear de alas. Antes de que llegaran al campamento de los saqueadores, se separaron, con Chimuelo rompiendo formación para rodear la orilla del acantilado, Tornado dando círculos más debajo de la costa para acercarse por el sur, y Eructo y Guácara yendo por lo bajo para continuar hacia el campamento. Hipo deseó que Astrid hubiera estado con él cuando sonaron la alarma. Sentimientos incómodos de lado, prefería tenerla a ella que a Brutilda y a Brutacio, quienes eran tan propensos a luchar entre ellos como contra sus enemigos. Con suerte, serían capaces de enfocarse lo suficiente para someter a los saqueadores.

Chimuelo rozó la superficie del agua al acercarse a la orilla del acantilado. Cuando el barco estuvo a su alcance, disparó un chorro de fuego, prendiéndolo en llamas al instante; sin o con saqueadores, Hipo esperaba que nadie estuviera a bordo. Al menos si su barco era destruido no podrían escapar. Mientras se elevaban sobre la cima de los acantilados vio que los otros dos dragones habían aterrizado; humo verde goteaba del hocico del Cremallerus, pero todavía no había sido prendido fuego. Los saqueadores hacían su mejor intento en contra de los dragones, con cada uno peleando por sí mismo, aunque no podían acercarse lo suficiente para provocar gran daño, y hasta el momento estaban demasiado desorganizados como para luchar juntos.

“Es rendirse a nosotros o a las llamas,” dijo Estoico, “su elección.” Habiendo estado en el lado equivocado del fuego, Hipo sabía cual escogería él, pero estos hombres eran mucho más valientes o más estúpidos de lo que él era, y continuaron luchando, arrojando lanzas y disparando flechas que tenían poco efecto en los dragones. Hipo comprendió ahora que los dragones no querían matar por necesidad, pero si eran amenazados, entonces se defenderían; y conta seres humanos, su defensa era desproporcional a la severidad del ataque. Varios saqueadores fueron arrojados del camino por colas y alas, aterrizando no muy lejos en el mar o contra los troncos de los árboles; otros saltaban al agua por sí solos después de que sus ropas y cabello fueran atrapados por las llamas. Al final, fueron al menos una docena quienes decidieron que preferían vivir y bajaron sus armas.

Tilda y Tacio aseguraron a los sobrevivientes—por una vez, su competitividad trabajó a su favor porque cruzaron excesivamente las cuerdas y ataron más nudos de lo necesario, cada uno tratando de superar al otro—y con una cantidad mínima de provocación. Eructo y Guácara tomaron la cuerda con sus patas y cargaron a los prisioneros de regreso al pueblo. Estoico echó un vistazo al sitio de la breve batalla, el suelo cubierto por armas carbonizadas y algunos cuerpos sin vida. Suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

"Será mejor que regreses, Papá. Asegúrate de que los gemelos no topen ‘por accidente’ contra los árboles en el camino.”

“¿Seguro? Tenemos que…”

Tenían que enterrar a los muertos. Eran vikingos, no completos bárbaros; incluso sus enemigos merecían un entierro apropiado. “Estoy seguro. Nosotros nos encargamos.” Cavaría agujeros, maniobraría los cuerpos en su interior y los cubriría; luego, reuniría las armas sobrantes y Chimuelo les prendería fuego. Cualquier saqueador que háyase escapado volvería para encontrar una pila inútil de metal fundido.

Estocio asintió y trepó sobre la espalda de Tornado. “Que sea tan rápido como puedas. No quiero que te atrapen aquí solo si alguno llega a regresar.” Mientras el Trueno Tambor se alzaba por el aire, Hipo seleccionó una gran hacha de doble filo y empezó a cavar.


	5. Chapter 5

Para cuando se bajó de la espalda de Chimuelo en frente del gran salón, el sol se estaba poniendo. Estaba cubierto de tierra—el hacha no había sido la herramienta más eficiente para excavar—sus brazos y espalda estaba adoloridos, y no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Su cuerpo le rogaba arrastrarse hasta su cama y dormir. Hipo hizo crujir su cuello, enrolló los hombros hacia atrás, enderezó su espalda y trató de caminar como si no estuviera exhausto. Lo estaba, pero no lo mostraría si podía evitarlo.

Los saqueadores capturados estaban encadenados cerca de la fogata. Cada hombre le había sido dada un tarro de agua a corto alcance, y las migajas a su alrededor indicaba que habían sido alimentados. Hipo ignoró el lastimoso rugido de su estómago mientras se adentraba al salón. No podía ver a Estoico por ninguna parte, aunque los vikingos armados estaban sentados, manteniendo vigilados a los cautivos. Tampoco veía a Merida, y esperaba que su padre la hallase llevado a casa, o con Bocón a la forja. Si era así, entonces iría a casa, la encontraría y comería algo.

Mientras eludía a los hombres encadenados, uno de ellos se rio. "No te ves como un vikingo, muchacho."

“Dime algo que no sepa,” Hipo murmuró. El hombre lo contempló con una mirada desconcertantemente astuta desde debajo de una maraña de pelo sucio.

“¿A quién buscas? ¿A la chica?” Hipo fulminó al hombre, quién se burló con malicia. “No está aquí. Difícil perderla de vista con ese pelo, ¿no?”

 _No reacciones. Solo está intentando hacerte enojar, hacer que hagas algo estúpido que_ _pueda usar a su ventaja. No lo escuches. Sigue caminando._ Era más difícil de lo que sonaba ahora que había mencionado a Merida. Cerró los puños e intentó conservar la calma. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el hombre diría algo de utilidad.

“¿Qué sabes sobre ella?”

El saqueador se encogió de hombros sin prisa, haciendo sonar las cadenas. “Nos pertenece, chico. La tomamos limpia y justamente, y la vamos a recuperar.”

Otro hombre agregó, “Luchó como gato salvaje, esa chica.” Hipo sonrió brevemente. “Supongo que no quería ser secuestrada.”

“¿Y por qué lo hicieron?”

“Por el rescate, claro.” Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia, como si el secuestrar personas fuera lo más natural del mundo. “El Rey Fergus pagaría muchísimo por recuperar al mayor de su progenie. Como la mayoría de los padres.”

El primer hombre miró escéptico a Hipo de arriba abajo. “Puede que el tuyo no…”

Hipo ignoró su indirecta, más enfocado en una palabra en particular. “¿ _Rey_ Fergus?”

“Seh. Esa chica es una princesa.”

El conocimiento casi le hace tambalearse. Eso explicaba tanto, parecía tan obvio ahora; se sentía estúpido por no haberlo descubierto antes.

“Un dolor de trasero real es lo que es,” gruñó un tercer hombre. “Debimos darle una paliza. Solo un poco, para que supiera su lugar.”

Hipo lanzó hacia adelante, deteniéndose a corta distancia del rostro del hombre. El otro se contrajo en miedo al movimiento. “Jamás le pondrás un dedo encima. Y si lo intentas, perderás esa mano.”

“Alguien es sensible,” dijo burlón el hombre. “No te preocupes, mocoso, no lastimamos a la princesa. Al menos no más de lo que ella a nosotros.”

Hipo resistió la urgencia de patearle, muy apenas. “Cierra la boca. Solo… ciérrala,” masculló. “Tienes suerte de que no la deje usarte como práctica de tiro.”

“Dejando que una mujer luche tus batallas, ¿no?”

“¿Qué esperabas? Apenas es un hombre.” Los tres hombres rieron, pero Hipo sintió mucho más calma ahora que se burlaban de él. Eso era algo con lo que él sabía cómo lidiar.

Por lo que respire hondo y dijo, “Duerman bien, muchachos. Si necesitaba algo, sólo pregúntenle a Chimuelo.” En el momento justo, un par de ojos brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad, y ante los jadeos de los prisioneros, Hipo se dejó sonreír mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Merida saltó cuando entró caminando. “Ven aquí,” demandó, llevándola con él a la mesa. Pronto hizo un boceto de su familia, dejándola perpleja; luego, con trazos deliberados, agregó coronas a sus cabezas. Hipo apuntó con el dedo a las coronas. “Tu padre—Fergus, ¿es un rey? ¿Tú madre es la reina? ¿Y tú eres la _princesa_?”

Pareció algo desconcertada y se encogió de un hombro. Como si ser una princesa no fuera gran cosa. En seguida arrebató el carbón de su mano y dibujó a Hipo y Estoico, añadiendo una pequeña corona en el segundo. Alzando su ceja, lo miró negar con la cabeza. Hipo dibujó una multitud de vikingos señalando a Estoico, esperando que eso pudiera ilustrar el proceso.

“¿Ya volviste?” Estoico preguntó, sus pasos pesados mientras descendía las escaleras. Sonaba agotado; luciendo cansado cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego.

“Pasé por el gran salón en caso de que siguieran ahí. Tuve una pequeña conversación con algunos de los saqueadores.”

“¿Aprendiste algo interesante?”

Hipo se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Solo que el papa de Merida es el rey de DunBroch y que fue secuestrada para pedir rescate.” La chica en cuestión se sentó luciendo sospechosamente inocente, pero para nada majestuosa.

“Tenía mis sospechas.”

“¿Planeabas compartirlas conmigo?”

“Eventualmente.” Estoico entró a la cocina y empezó a mover cosas. Le dio una excusa a Hipo para alzar la voz y desahogar algo de su frustración.

“¡La he estado tratando como una chica normal!”

“Estoy seguro de que aprecia eso.”

“¡Pero debería haberla tratado como una princesa!” Dijo, lanzando sus brazos en el aire.

“Esa es tu mejor cualidad, hijo,” dijo Estoico, poniendo algo de estofado y pan en frente de Hipo. “Tratas a las chicas normales como princesas y a las princesas como chicas normales.” Revolvió el cabello de Hipo con afecto, le dio una palmada al hombro de Merida y se fue.

El estofado olía divinamente, una sinfonía de cordero y cebolla con un toque de menta que hizo que se le hiciera agua en la boca. Se metió una gran cucharada a la boca y casi se gime de gusto. A su lado, Mérida tosió con delicadeza. “Perdón,” le dijo, y luego de tragar se volvió a disculpar. “¿Tienes hambre?” preguntó, ofreciéndole el recipiente, aunque lo más probable es que ya había comido. Pronto probó ser verdad cuando solo negó su ofrecimiento. Hipo regresó a comer, igual de hambriento, pero con mayor cortesía que antes.

“¿Agua?” Merida preguntó, saltando de su asiento y caminando de espaldas a la cocina, mirándolo por su respuesta. Había sacado provecho de esa palabra; le alegraba que la hubiera aprendido.

Con ella mirándolo, una idea le surgió. “Sí, por favor,” dijo, con cuidado de no mover la cabeza, para ver qué es lo que haría. Ella solo le enseñó la lengua. Mientras se daba la Vuelta para llenar los vasos, notó que alguien había hecho por ella lo que él le dijo que harían horas atrás: conseguirle nueva ropa. Ya no tenía la capa y el fino vestido bordado; el que llevaba ahora era de un color rojizo liso que se ajustaba más holgadamente que el otro, con un largo delantal marrón encima, sujetado debajo de los hombros con broches de peltre. Si no fuera por su cabello, encajaría fácilmente con el pueblo.

Ciertamente se veía en casa cuando trajo con ella el agua, dejando firmemente uno de los vasos en frente de él. “Gracias,” le dijo sonriendo, y ella inclinó la cabeza con gracia. “Me gusta tu nueva ropa.” Jaló a la tela de su muñeca. Ella alisó el vestido aparentemente complacida. “Te ves bien.” Algo—el tono de su voz, pesado con el cansancio de pronto, quizá—hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

“Quisiera saber lo que piensas.” Rio un poco y añadió, “y apuesto a que tu querrías saber lo que estoy diciendo. No te preocupes, no es nada que valga la pena repetirse.” Incluso mientras las palabras dejaban su boca, tuvo la sensación de que no eran verdad.

Un intenso bostezo se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Todo sentimiento de satisfacción y Buena voluntad dejó su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, esperando lo peor: que los cautivos hubiera de alguna forma escapado, o que otro grupo de saqueadores estuviera atacando. Lo que no esperaba era a Astrid.

“Te ves terrible,” le dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Miró el estado de su propia ropa, mucho más sucia de lo habitual. Casi se había olvidado de lo que lo puso en ese estado.

“Sí. Una tarde algo ocupada,” le dijo, haciéndose de lado para dejarla pasar. “¿Dónde estabas? Luchamos con el grupo de investigación de los saqueadores.”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. “Todo un rebaño de ovejas se perdió y Tormenta y yo tuvimos que ir a encontrarlas e intentar reunirlas para regresarlas a la pastura. ¿Sabes lo estúpidas y tercas que pueden ser? Fue agotador. ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea?”

“No tan mal como pudo haber sido, gracias a los dioses.”

“Oh, Hipo,” suspiró ella con cariño.

“Oye, si hubiera sabido que las opciones eran buscar ovejas o una refriega contra saqueadores, habría cambiado de lugar contigo.”

“Patán no ha cerrado la boca sobre una nueva chica extraña en Berk que supuestamente es realmente hermosa. ¿La has visto?”

Hipo retrocedió un paso. Advertencias de que tenía que tratar su respuesta con cuidado pasando por su cabeza. “Es gracioso que preguntes eso…”

Guio a Astrid unos pasos hacia donde podía ver el lugar que ocupaba Merida en la mesa, pasando páginas de su cuaderno de dibujo. “Astrid, esta es Merida. Merida, Astrid.”

“¿Está aquí?” Astrid se veía nada menos que complacida, ojeando a Merida de arriba abajo. Por su parte, Merida le sonrió educadamente y estudió el traje de Astrid un momento antes de regresar al cuaderno.

“Chimuelo y yo la encontramos ayer—¿fue ayer? Los saqueadores la raptaron de un lugar llamado DunBroch. De alguna forma escapó, y cuando la encontramos estaba casi congelada.”

“Huh.” Astrid se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al procesar todo lo que había dicho. “¿Por qué no sabes cómo escapó? ¿No lo ha dicho?”

“No habla nuestro idioma. Hemos averiguado un par de cosas por medio de gestos y haciendo dibujos, pero no mucho. Puede que los saqueadores nos digan más mañana.”

“Parece muy conveniente: encuentras a una chica perdida y saqueadores aparecen. ¿Qué pasa si es uno de ellos? Qué para si la dejaron escapar—para _enviarla_ —y que algún torpe la encontrara, la rescatara, y así ella pudiera ser su espía.”

Algo parecido (excepto la parte de ser torpe) había pasado por su cabeza; cuando Zancabras la había dejado conservar el arco, Hipo había pensado que tal vez no deberían darle armas a alguien que apenas conocían, en especial cuando tenía tan buena puntería. Pero tampoco había hecho nada que mereciera esa clase de desconfianza.

Hipo negó con la cabeza. “No está con ellos.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?” Lo presionó Astrid.

No quería mencionar la palabra princesa, no todavía, no con ella. No se lo tomaría tan a ligera como Estoico. “Solo lo estoy.”

Ella lo miró con una furia gélida que le dolió mucho más que cualquier arrebato de coraje que su padre había tenido. “Has hecho muchas cosas tontas en tu tiempo, Hipo, pero esta quizá sea la más tonta de todas. Solo espero que no nos llegue a matar a todos.” Dijo y se alejó hacia el color índigo del crepúsculo, y mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella, tuvo un deprimente aire de finalidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Estoico fulminó con la mirada a los exploradores cautivos. Bocón y Patón estaban parados detrás de él; la anciana estaba sentada con su bastón sobre las piernas. Hipo yacía parado a un lado del grupo de vikingos, esperando escuchar algo que fuera útil. Cuando le había contado a Estoico que quería estar presente, su padre lo había mirado con algo de sorpresa. Algo tarde, Hipo esperó que Estoico asumiera que era debido a sus estudios de liderazgo y no por… por otra cosa. Alejada en la esquina de la sala, Merida estaba sentada con Chimuelo y los aprendices de Bocón, que parecían estar enseñándole sobre un juego.

“¿Cuántas personas hay en su grupo? ¿Cuántos barcos tienen?” Predeciblemente, ninguno de los saqueadores respondió. “¿Están todos sordos?” Demandó Estoico. “¡Les hice preguntas y espero respuestas!”

“¿O qué?” Uno de ellos espetó. “¿Qué van a hacer, darnos a sus dragones como comida? ¿O solo van a rostizarnos vivos?”

“Somos carne muerta de todas formas. De nada sirve contarle algo a una enorme masa gorda vikinga.”

Estoico cambió su enfoque. “Si alguien quiere ser de ayuda, ese hombre recibirá carne con la cena de esta noche. O bien volverán a ser gachas de avena.”

“Métete tus gachas por donde no te brilla el sol, su Vasticidad. Danos a la chica y un brazo y no nos verán jamás.” Esto vino del hombre que le habló a Hipo primero la noche anterior, el que parecía ser el líder de los exploradores. Aunque sabía que Estoico no entregaría a Merida fácilmente a sus secuestradores, Hipo se tensó. Los ojos de Estoico se deslizaron hacia él, lo cual era bastante malo; pero, al parecer, los saqueadores también lo notaron.

“Oho, el chico amante no lo permitirá, ¿o sí?”

“No, yo no lo permitiré,” dijo Estoico sin expresión. “Ella no les pertenece como para ordenarle.”

“¡Tampoco a ustedes!”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” dijo el jefe, sorprendiendo a los saqueadores. “La elección es de ella. Si quiere irse con ustedes, es libre de hacerlo. Pero si quiere quedarse, la protegeremos con nuestro último aliento.”

Deicr cosas así era fácil para él. Hipo dudaba que alguna vez sería capaz de sonar tan convincente. Podría aprender la ley al derecho y al revés, podría convertirse en el mayor estratega que el mundo vikingo jamás haya conocido, pero dudaba que algún día pudiera demandar respeto con solo unas frases de la misma manera que Estoico podía.

“Ve por ella, entonces, y que ella decida.”

Estoico la llamó y Merida llegó caminando. Hipo dio un paso adelante, tratando de ignorar las burlas de los saqueadores, y se unió a ella a medio camino entre donde estaban encadenados los saqueadores y los vikingos. Cuando puso las manos sobre sus hombros, ella apuntó al piso, mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisa. Tal vez ella no sentiría el ligero temblor de sus manos.

“¿Quieres ir con ellos,” le preguntó, señalando hacia los cautivos, “o quedarte con nosotros?” Puso una mano sobre su propio pecho y retrocedió, dejándola que decidiera y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, aunque nadie esperaba en realidad que escogiera a los saqueadores.

Por lo cual todos jadearon cuando, tras un momento de contemplación, caminó hacia ellos. Los saqueadores gritaron en celebración, moviendo sus cadenas. Hipo no podía creer sus ojos. Astrid había tenido la razón después de todo. Jamás lo dejaría en paz por esto; sería el hazmerreír oficial del pueblo. Puede que hasta lo hicieran llevar una placa…

Y entonces, con la misma precisión con la que había disparado, Merida escupió a la tierra entre los pies del jefe de los saqueadores. Tres hermanos, pensó Hipo, sonriendo mientras ella daba la espalda a los hombres encadenados. Cruzó hasta los vikingos y se arrodilló frente a Estoico. Con una sonrisa cariñosa que Hipo jamás había visto en él, su padre la levantó y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Valió la pena intentar,” dijo el saqueador.

“Hipo, sácala de aquí,” dijo Estoico en voz baja. “Ve con Hipo, Merida.” Ella dio un paso y se inclinó frente a él; Hipo silbó y Chimuelo atravesó el cuarto.

“Muchachos, vayan con ellos,” Bocón dijo, y sus aprendices celebraron y corrieron con emoción hacia la libertad.

Una vez afuera, ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio, luego lo golpeó en el brazo. “¡Ow! ¿Y eso por qué?” preguntó, sobando el lugar.

Reclamándole, movió los brazos hacia el gran saló, imitando a los saqueadores cuando se burlaron de Estoico y después imitando al mismo Hipo. Al parecer no debió haberse preocupado por cuál sería su decisión. Estaba bastante seguro de que también fue llamado idiota en algún punto de su discurso.

Cuando terminó, él puso los ojos en blanco. “Lo que digas, princesa.” Ella lo volvió a golpear; él hizo una reverencia muy elaborada y saltó fuera del camino cuando ella trató de volver a darle un golpe por tercera vez, riéndose mientras la esquivaba en esta ocasión.

“Oye, Mene. Ve con Zancabras y compra una docena de flechas. Dile que le pagaré después. Verrugoso, corre a mi casa y recoge el arco y el carcaj al lado de la puerta.” No había

querido dejarlos atrás cuando dejaron la casa, pero Estoico había insistido y Merida no dejó la expresión de puchero durante todo el camino al gran salón. “Nos encontraremos en la arena.”

La arena estaba vacía, pero por suerte los muñecos de práctica y obstáculos estaban acomodados. Todavía había un hacha atascada en uno de los muñecos, y mientras la retiraba, Merida hizo una pregunta detrás de él. Cuando giró a verla, ella fingió arrojarla. Se imaginó que quería verlo hacer la cosa en la que era peor. Hipo hizo una mueca; ella asintió, animándolo. “Atrás,” murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba. El hacha al menos se clavó sólidamente en la madera, aunque ni de cerca al centro del objetivo. La cara de Merida fue un reflejo de su expresión anterior, a lo que el otro le enseñó la lengua.

“¡Hipo!” Verrugoso gritó desde arriba, sosteniendo el arco y aljaba.

“Tráelos,” dijo Hipo justo antes de que un brazo rodeara su cuello con más palabras de agradecimiento. Merida se apresuró a encontrar a Verrugoso en la entrada y abrazó el arco con felicidad. Meneo se les unió, las flechas adicionales amontonadas bajo una mano y un saco en la otra. Del mismo sacó un pan dulce.

“Le dije también al panadero que le pagarías después,” dijo con descaro, pasándole un pan a Verrugoso. Cuando le ofreció uno a Merida, ella sacudió la cabeza, dándole golpecitos a la cuerda del arco.

"No puede tener pegajosa la cuerda," advirtió Verrugoso alrededor del pan en su boca, y Mene lo devolvió al saco. “Lo guardaremos por ti.”

Hipo hizo un gesto hacia la arena. “Es toda tuya.” Ella le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

Chimuelo estaba encaramado al borde del muro en la cima de la arena, los muchachos no lejos de él. Hipo se dejó caer a un lado del dragón. “Gracias por todo eso. Supongo que pueden volver a casa si quieren.”

Negaron la cabeza como uno solo. “Queremos ver.”

“Bocón dijo que es buena.” Le pasaron el saco e Hipo mordió su pan, esperando a que Merida reapareciera en la arena.

Cuando lo hizo, su pelo estaba enredado en una trenza desordenada sobre su espalda, y había enrollado sus mangas hacia arriba. Caminó al centro del círculo y rotó, marcando dónde se hallaban todos los blancos. Estiró la fleche hasta su cuello, respire hondo, y disparó. Mene y Verrugoso gritaron animados cuando la flecha dio casi en el centro, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Antes de agarrar la siguiente, giró el cuello y sacudió sus brazos, relajándolos, y la flecha que disparó dio en el centro, al igual que las que le siguieron. Solo

cuando todas las flechas estuvieron justo en el blanco es que sonrió con ferocidad y orgullo.

Recolectó las flechas y volvió a disparar una segunda y tercera vez, cada disparo inmediatamente después del anterior; los blancos no eran mucho reto para alguien tan bueno como ella. Después de que volvió a reunir todas las flechas, se detuvo un momento, examinando la arena con ojo calculador. Luego dijo, “Chimuelo,” y el dragón se levantó, ladeando la cabeza. Ella dijo algo y agitó la mano, y él bajó a la arena. Hipo se recargó contra las cadenas que cubrían la arena, preguntándose qué planeaba, mientras que debajo de ellos, ella le rascaba la cabeza a Chimuelo y le hablaba en voz baja. Su dedo trazó un círculo en el aire, y apuntó a los objetivos. Hipo esperó que no estuviera sugiriendo lo que creía que sugería.

Así era. Trepó a la espalda desnuda de Chimuelo y se puso en posición, lo cual envolvió levantar la falda hasta sus rodillas. Hipo estaba seguro que había estado a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto no podía recordar qué era. Antes de que pudiera recordarlo, ella oprimió los pies contra los costados de Chimuelo y el dragón empezó a caminar alrededor del perímetro de la arena, mirando sobre su hombro ocasionalmente para ver como estaba. Ante la urgencia de Merida, aceleró su pasos hasta trotar. Ella rio de buena gana, rebotando sobre su espalda mientras lo montaba; luego, alzó su arco y disparó al objetivo en la pared opuesta a ella. El disparo fue amplio, aterrizando al borde del blanco, pero ella pareció estar más que complacida con el nuevo reto y con facilidad soltó una flecha. Eventualmente, Chimuelo bajó la velocidad cuando ella disparó su última flecha. Merida se inclinó hacia adelante, recostándose sobre la espalda de Chimuelo con los brazos abiertos sobre su cuello. Incluso cuando el otro se detuvo y se recostó, ella se quedó ahí, sonriendo feliz.

Verrugoso y Mene corrieron alrededor de la arena para quitar las flechas de los muñecos mientras Hipo iba a revisar a Chimuelo y Merida. El dragón abrió un ojo y bufó a Hipo, así que lo rodeó para ir a su costado. “¿Estás bien, Merida?”

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa. “Sí, estás bien.” Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y se recargó contra Chimuelo, cruzando los brazos. Ella palmeó el costado de Chimuelo, suspirando y murmurando. Luego se sentó, pasó la pierna por su espalda, y se bajó. Aunque parecía ser que los circuitos por la arena la dejaron tambaleante, porque tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se fue hacia un lado. Con la mano que no cargaba con el equipamiento, ella estiró el brazo para estabilizarse; lo más cerca que tenía era Hipo, así que tomó su bíceps, cerrando los ojos hasta que la sensación disminuyera.

“¿Mareada, no?” Así de cerca, podía ver las pecas apenas visibles y el rojo-dorado de pestañas contra sus mejillas. Tenía un tenue rubor pintando sus pálidas mejillas; los dedos alrededor de su brazo eran largos y elegantes, pero la había visto disparar y sabía lo fuertes que eran, qué tan callosos debían estar. Rizos escapaban de su trenza y se retorcían por su rostro. Si miraba fijamente su pelo durante mucho tiempo, quemado por la luz del sol como estaba, el fantasma de su imagen permanecería cuando cerrara los ojos.

No es como si pudiera olvidarlo de todas formas.

* * *

Estoico respondió a la puerta y dejó entrar a Patapez. “Hola, Merida. Hola, Hipo.”

“Hola, Patapez. ¿Qué hay?”

“Tuve una idea.” Sostuvo en alto un libro—no de los de siempre, sino un libro de tabla atado con bucles de hilo. Un libro para niños.

Puso el libro en frente de Merida, quien curiosa lo abrió. En la primera página había un pato pintado en un amarillo que alguna vez había sido vibrante, pero que se había borrado con el tiempo. “Fue uno de mis primeros libros,” admitió a Hipo. Sacó una página en blanco de la parte trasera del libro mientras le decía a Merida, “Pato.” Cuando ella lo repitió un par de veces, él la señaló, y escribió la palabra que dijo, o lo más cercano que podía.

Lentamente, Hipo se dio cuenta de qué trataba de hacer. “Estás empezando un diccionario.” Como se esperaba de Parapez. “Es genial.”

“Gracias. Al menos ahora seremos capaces de discutir animales. Será de mucha ayuda.” Hablo con desprecio a sí mismo, como si no hubiera pensado algo en lo que nadie más pensó.

“En serio, Pez. Lo digo en serio. Es una idea fantástica.” Patapez sonrió, agachando la cabeza, tan mal acostumbrado a recibir elogios auténticos como el mismo Hipo.

Hipo sabía que debería escuchar y aprender con ellos, pero con toda honestidad, estaba emocionado de que alguien más estuviera hablando con Merida. La lucha por hacerse entender era agotadora. No podría imaginarse con se sentía ella, estando en un lugar extraño que ella, literalmente, no podía entender. Si había aprendido algo importante sobre Merida, no era que era una princesa, o que habían sido capaz de matarlo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de rogar, o que destellaba como una estrella; era que tenía un temple de acero, una voluntad demasiado fuerte para ser rota. Había encontrado una forma de escapar de sus secuestradores para después, por si fuera poco, escupir a los pies de estos. Tal vez en Dun Broch se suponía que la reinas fueran más refinadas que eso, pero en Berk la tendría como jefe de pueblo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por un momento, trató de enfocarse en sus palabras, en cómo decía gato o caballo, pero incluso las sílabas de Patapez dejaron de tener sentido. Dejó que se deslizaran sobre él, pasando como sonido de fondo al tallado de su lápiz sobre la página.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T** : Heya! Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia casi tanto como yo disfruto de traducirla! ¡Ya saben! Cualquier error siéntanse libres de apuntarlo y gracias por apoyar este proyecto leyendo día a día. KUDOS.


	7. Chapter 7

Un gran debate se e staba desenvolviendo en el gran salón.  Escorta d os por Tormenta,  Eructo y Guácara, Astrid y los gemelos habían llevado a los cautivos a la arena para que tuvieran oportunidad de estirar las piernas y tomar algo de aire; al mismo tiempo que los vikingos discutían qué hacer con ellos. “¡No podemos dejarlos ir!” Gritó Patón. “Saben dónde estamos, lo que tenemos, y saben sobre los dragones.”

“Si los dejamos ir, lo usarán en nuestra contra.”

Bocón bufó .  “¿Así que los matamos a sangre fría? Eso es asesinato. Si hubieran muerto cuando trataron de invadir habría sido distinto, pero no asesinamos personas. Lo sabes.”

“¿Qué más se puede ha cer? O los matamos, los liberamos o los dejamos encerrados de por vida.  Si están muertos no podrán volver a enfrentarse a nos otros, y no voy a alimentarlos por el resto de sus miserables vidas.” Patón se cruzó de brazos desafiante, y los otros vikingos murmuraron en de acuerdo.  Tenía un punto: Berk no eran tan grande, y en algunas épocas el pueblo luchaba por alimentar a todos.  Agregar a seis bocas—a seis molestas y muy irr itantes bocas— _podría_ no causar consecuencias catastróficas, pero, ¿valía  apostar esa teoría con las vidas de su gente?

Al mismo tiempo, Hipo supo que Bocón estaba en lo correcto.  Los exploradores que quedaban habían sobrevivido y elegido rendirse bajo la asunción de que serían tratados justamente. Matar cautivos no podía estar bien.

“Si no regresan, ¿no vendrán otros a buscarlos?”

No se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca y todos voltearon a mirarlo. En el pasado, se habría encogido bajo el escrutinio y le habría culpado a su pregunta como estupidez, pese a que quería hacerlo, en especial cuando enfrentaba el desdén de Patón. Pero no había nada de malo con su pregunta, solo con quién la hacía, así que se rehusó a retractarse solo porque Patón era, sobre todos los demás, quién tenía una pobre opinión de él.

“Es posible,” respondió Estoico.

“O es posible que n o les importe y que nos dejen en paz.”

“Son saqueadores. Masacrarían a s us propias madres si hubiera algo de ganancia en ello.”

“Hay  poco  que ganar en un lugar como Berk,” dijo Bocón.  Tras la mirada fulminante d e Estoico, le retó, “¿Qué? Que me parta un rayo si es que miento.”

“ Poco  que ganar a excepción de los dragones,” dijo Hipo sombríamente.

“O la chica. Ellos m ismos dijeron que se irían si la entregamos.”

“No puede ser qu e creas eso.  Les damos a Merida, ¿y se van a casa felices?  Es poco probable.” Estoico le dijo a Patón como si fuera un n iño que batallara en entender, algo que Hipo no encontró lejos de la verdad, al menos, por el momento. “Además, la chica no es uno de ellos.  La secuestraron. Tuvo la opción de irse con ellos o que darse con nosotros, y eligió Berk. No se las daré ahora.”

La  cara de motín d e Patón no duró mucho ante el tono del jefe, o quizá por su dura expresión, pero ya no siguió protestando.  “Eso deja la duda sobre los exploradores,” Estoico continuó.  “¿Alguna idea que  _no_ sea matarlos?”

El  v iejo marinero s e incorporó sobre pies temblorosos.  “Abandónenlos,” dijo con voz r asposa. “ Llévenlos en una isla lejana. Logran salir, bien; mueren, es culpa de ellos.”

“ ¡Mándenlos a la Isla de Dragones!” gritó alguien, para el acuerdo de muchos, pero Bocón bufó por la nariz.

“¿Y que aprendan a m ontarlos o que rompan los huevos?  ¿Qué manen a los m ás jóvenes? No.”

“Hay otras islas, al norte. Los llevaremos ahí, les daremos raciones para algunos días y uno o dos cuchillos, y les decimes que están muertos si vuelven a pisar Berk. ¿Todos de acuerdo?” Hubo un coro de  sís a la pregunta del jefe. “Entonces vuelvan a trabajar.”

A la mañana siguiente lo s cautivos fueron atados de nuevo y vendados.  Dientepúa los cargó mientras Chimuelo balanceaba un barril de agua y Tormenta  cargaba con un saco de pan, la mayoría ya añejo, detrás de Estoico.  La gente, Merida entre ellos, los vio marcharse hacia e l norte con Tornado liderando el camino. Merida se quedó parad a sin apartar la mirada, más solemne que cualquiera a su alrededor; cuando Hipo volteó vio a Patapez tratar de llevarla con él, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y se quedó en su lugar, mirándolos volar en la distancia.

La isla era pequeña con á rboles achaparrados sobre un suelo casi rocoso. No era agradable, pero serían capaces de hacer una fogata y quizá una pequeña balsa.  Los muchachos desataron las vendas de sus ojos mientras E stoico les explicaba lo que iba a pasar y cómo serían castigados si volvían a Berk. El líder asintió, al parecer aprobando la situación, pero uno de los exploradores se opuso.

“¡Nos dejan para ser dev orados por dragones, eso es lo que hacen! ¿Llaman a eso justicia?”

“No te preocupes,” le aseguró Hipo, “los dragones son comen basura.”

“Tienen pan, agua fresca y un cuchillo. Su destino está ahora en sus manos.”

Mientras volvían a los dragones, uno de los saqueadores gritó, “¿Dónde está el cuchillo?”

“¿Creen que soy idiota?” H ipo escuchó murmurar a Estoico cuando montó a Tornado. Solo entonces arrojó el cuchillo al suelo a sus pies.  “No vuelvan a Berk,” le dijo, y con el resto, volvieron a alzarse en el aire.

* * *

Patapez y Merida estaban s entados fuera de la casa cuando los dragones aterrizaron. Ambos se pararon y esperaron a que tanto padre como hijo deshicieran sus cinturones y removieran sus asientos.

“No quería hacer nada más que esperar a que volvieran,” explicó Patapez.  Merida tenía la misma expresión seria y con las m anos apretaba su mandil (de un vestido azul; le quedaba bien).  Miró firme a Estoico, quién asintió. Merida dejó salir u na bocanada de alivio y tomó su mano, besándola; él adulto pareció no esperarlo, y la cogió en sus brazos.  Ella estiró los brazos tanto como pudo alrededor de é l, esnifando contra su pecho, e Hipo se preguntó cuando fue la última vez que había abrazado así a Fergus.

Tras un momento, durante el cual Hipo apenas contuvo su risa frente ala mirada asombrada de Patapez, Estoico la bajó y tosió un poco. Por su parte, la chica sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban algo húmedos.

“Vamos, Patapez, te n e m os que h ablar sobre cómo llevar a la princesa a casa,” Estoico dijo y barrió dentro la casa. Patapez le siguió, todavía conmocionado, e Hipo se permitió reír.

“Será mejor que entremos,” dijo. “Después de usted, Su Alteza.” Hizo una reverencia, una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre el aire, para dejarla entrar antes que él; la escuchó resoplar, y luego sintió sus dedos enredarse con los suyos cuando lo jaló, a tropezones, para entrar a la casa.

Porque siempre lo dejaban a trás, nunca había pensado mucho en organizar una expedición. Ahora que estaba aprendiendo, era más fácil decir que hacerlo.  Había mapas y  gráficos de las mareas  que consultar, c omida y ropa que preparar, voluntarios que reclutar y botes que inspeccionar. Patapez estaba trazando la ruta de un mapa y Estoico asentía. El segundo alzó la cabeza, mirando a sus manos unidas, lo cual tuvo ardiendo las orejas de Hipo; si Merida lo notó, no dio señal alguna, aunque soltó su mano para trepar sobre la banca.

“Las corrientes deberían estar a nuestro favor en el camino de vuelta, al menos,” dijo Patapez.

“Bien. Iremos sin los dragones hasta entonces, y cuando más pronto podamos regresar, mejor.”

“¿ Dragones ?”  Hipo preguntó .  “¿Quién más va a  ir?”

“No lo sé.” Estoico s e rascó la barba.  “No puedo dejar el p ueblo, no cuando los saqueadores podrían volver.”

La expresión de Patapez f ue una de disculpa. “Yo iría, pero Albóndiga no puede seguirle el ritmo a Chimuelo.” Hipo lo sabía, pero deseó igualmente que, si alguien tuviera que ir con él, fuera Patapez.

“Pero, ¿necesitamos que alguien m ás vaya? Lo dijiste tú mismo, los saqueadores podrían regresar; ¿no deberían quedarse los demás para ayudar a defender a Berk?”  Era un golpe bajo, apalear a su deber como l íder del pueblo, y vio el conflicto entre ser el jefe y su padre en el rostro de Estoico.

“Los saqueadores también saber q ue han perdido a la princesa.  Estarán buscándola, y no s abemos donde puedan estar. Será más seguro para los dos si no están solos.”

Presionar a Estoico era arriesgado, lo sabía; pero la otra opción era viajar con uno o dos de los gemelos, Patán o Astrid. Esperaba que no tuviera que tener que explicar por qué ninguno de ellos era un buen prospecto. “Pero , ¿ puedes justificar poner la seguridad de dos personas—una d e ellas siendo del pueblo y otra una extraña — sobre la seguridad de todos los demás?  ¿ Qué dirá Patón al  respecto ?”

Estoico suspiró. “Hipo…” Se frotó con s u enorme mano los ojos. “A veces me pregunto cómo hice para tener un hijo tan astuto. Tienes razón, a Patón no le gustaría. Y en un mundo perfecto, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ataques o secuestros ni nada de eso. Pero eres mi hijo, y haré lo que sea para protegerte.”

“Lo sé, Papá.”

Inclinándose hacia adelante,  bajó la voz. “Y siendo honesto, estoy algo preocupado de que se queden ustedes dos a solas, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sé que eres un buen muchacho, pero…” Se detuvo, algo avergonzado.

“¡ _Papá_!” Hipo siseó. Sus ojos fueron hacia Merida, quien lo veía con interés, y luego a Patapez, que o estaba muy interesado en su libro o pretendía estarlo. Jamás había estado más contento de que Merida no pudiera entender lo que decían; de otra forma, habría muerto de pura humillación. De igual forma, ocultó su rostro entre los brazos.  “¿Por  qué dirías algo  como eso ?”

“Bueno, ah o ra eres un h ombre, y ella es una chica encantadora—una joven mujer .  Es natural que sientas cierta—”

“No  no no , no voy a escuchar esto.” Hipo lanzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, deseando poder desaparecer. “No es así. E incluso si quisiera que así fuera, lo cual no estoy diciendo, no hay forma de que ella quiera algo como eso, no conmigo, _y_ _oh dioses Patapez sí puede entender todo lo que digo_ .”

Patapez resopló, divertido. “Puedo i rme si quieres,” le dijo con suavidad.

“No, es demasiado tarde. El daño ya está hecho.” Se sentó y se frotó la cara y el pelo con las manos. “No sé si podré volver a ser capaz de mirarlos de nuevo a la cara, pero quédate.” Por la orilla del ojo vio a Merida morderse el labio con el ceño fruncido, pero no había manera de que fuera a mirarla ahora.

Estoico se vio arrepentido. “L o siento, hijo.”

“No lo sientas. Tienes razón. Digo, no en realidad, pero si piensas que alguien más debe acompañarnos, lo entiendo.”

Su padre lo estudió por un momento. De pronto se le ocurrió que de todas las veces que deseó que Estoico lo mirara, él jamás había mirado a Estoico. Plateado coloreaba su temple y su barba; las líneas de su rostro eran más profundas de lo que parecían a primera vista, pero Hipo recordó la sonrisa que había causado esas líneas, y reconocía el sentido de responsabilidad, de deber, de preocupación que provocaba el pelo gris. “¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo?” le preguntó Estoico.

El orgullo vikingo le demandaba que dijera que sí, pero este era un momento de verdad, no de valentía. Le tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder.  “No. No estoy Seguro. Aunque creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad. ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?”

“He confiado en Chimuelo con  tu vida en más de una ocasión, otra más no hará daño.  Y escuché que la princesa es  buena arquera .”

Sonrió a la subestimación. “L o es.”

“Creo que puedes lograrlo, H ipo.  Juntos, creo que estarán a s alvo.”  No lo diría si no fuera verdad; en verdad c onfiaba en que Hipo no los matara a todos. Hipo sabía que la opinión de su padre había cambiado con los años, que ya no era la oveja negra del pueblo, pero no le molestaba que se lo recordaran.

Su sonrisa creció con la emoción  comenzando a nacer en su interior.  “ Así que, ¿ cuál es  n uestra ruta , Pez?”


	8. Chapter 8

Los días siguientes fueron pasados en empacar y provisionar. Un barco pequeño fue seleccionado y una tripulación fue encontrada; el bote era llenado con pan duro, carne seca y barriles de agua. Bocón y sus aprendices afilaban las puntas de flechas y el taller de Zancabras producía más astiles para ponérselas. Merida metió los pocos vestidos que tenía en un saco, y se las arregló para asegurar una bolsa impermeable para el arco. Patapez e Hipo hicieron copas de mapas, indicaron la ruta prevista y las posibles alternativas, y en las tardes agregaban más palabras al diccionario—saber términos geográficos y direcciones parecía importante ahora.

Mientras discutían uno de los dibujos de Merida una tarde, Estoico entró y le dio un paquete a la chica. “Creí que te podría servir de algo,” le dijo. Ella deshizo el nudo y sacó una larga túnica del color de las hojas en primavera, después otro de azul cielo; después de eso, sacó una falda corta parecida a la de Astrid y dos pares de medias de invierno. Finalmente, sacó un cinturón de cuero y un par de botas. Miró a la ropa un segundo; después, sin mucha urgencia, subió corriendo las escaleras.

La chica que descendió se veía peligrosa—o así sería si no fuera por la sonrisa en su rostro. Su nueva ropa era más apretada que los vestidos que usaba; Hipo asumió que eran para que le fuera más fácil moverse en ellas, y parecía bastante cómoda, aunque, tras su pequeña discusión de hace rato, le sorprendía que Estoico hubiera conseguido que le quedaran así de bien. Merida hizo dio vueltas, hablando como hacía siempre, algo sobre su madre. Le agradeció a Estoico con un beso en la mejilla.

Así entonces, llegó el día de partir, y una pequeña multitud se reunió en el muelle. Chimuelo cabeceó a Estoico afectuosamente y caminó hacia el bote mientras los demás hacían sus despedidas. Cuando Hipo revisó de nuevo el sacó con sus herramientas, Bocón le dio un zape en la cabeza. “Te vi revisar eso ya tres veces. No falta nada.”

“¿Algún consejo que nos compartas antes de irnos?”

Bocón ladeó la cabeza y rascó su barbilla mientras pensaba. “Solo… sé tú mismo,” le dijo al fin, y se rio ante la expresión de Hipo.

“Buena suerte,” dijo Patapez.

“Gracias por toda la ayuda, Pez. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti.” Intercambiaron un abrazo masculino antes de que Merida se colgara de Patapez, dándole un apretón. Él se sonrojó de la alegría y le devolvió el abrazo.

Verrugoso le pasó un paquete envuelto de lino solo un poco sucio. “Todas las hicimos nosotros,” le dijo.

“Bocón lo supervisó, es todo,” Mene añadió.

Al desenvolverlo, tenía un cuchillo en una vaina. Un dragón justo debajo de la empuñadura envuelta de cuero donde respiraba fuego a lo largo del filo, y la vaina estaba decorada con un sol, un lago, y una lluvia de estrellas en el otro. La barbilla de Merida tembló al sonreír, y jaló a ambos muchachos para acercarlos, depositando besos sobre sus mejillas. Los dos se sonrojaron y se retorcieron, pero sus esfuerzos por escapar no convencieron a nadie.

Cuando se alejaron correteando, Estoico miró desde arriba a Merida con cariño. Tal vez también había querido tener una hija, pensó Hipo mientras ella daba un salto a sus brazos y él la sostenía cerca, ambos diciendo algo que el otro no podía entender. Pronto la bajó y se secó rápido los ojos. Después, Estoico giró hacia su hijo.

“Ten cuidado,” le dijo, poniendo una mano pesada sobre el hombro de Hipo. “Cuida de ella y Chimuelo, y de los otros. De ti también.”

“Lo haré. Tú también, Papá. Gracias. Por todo el—por todo.” Estoico asintió. “Te quiero.”

“También te quiero, hijo.” Esta no sería la última vez que escuchaba eso, se prometió Hipo en silencio mientras abrazaba a su padre, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Esta no sería la última vez que lo vería.

* * *

El barco se movió del muelle con un gran grito de celebración. Tres figuras permanecieron quietas observando, dos sobre el barco y una en el muelle, hasta fueron incapaces de poder verse.

Hipo nunca había entendido el atractivo de largas travesías marítimas. Por un lado, eran aburridas, y solo poseían el destello de la luz del sol sobre el agua como variedad; por el otro, eran mortales, llenos de tormentas, vestigios de barcos y serpientes marinas. Y aun así había hombres que no estaban contentos a menos que estuvieran en el agua, quienes se sentían menos que completos en tierra firme.

Aunque tal vez, si toda travesía era como esta, no sería una vida tan mala. La sale n el aire inundaba su nariz con cada respiración y Merida se aferraba a la proa tallada del barco como una figura pelirroja. En el segundo día, Hipo tomó su turno en los remos, dándole un breve descanso a uno de los hombres, arrancándole a sus manos algo de piel. Para la diversión de muchos de los hombres, Merida también demandó un turno; tiró con firmeza, tensando los músculos de sus delgados brazos. A la mañana siguiente los brazos de Hipo le quemaban. Si los de Merida también, no hizo mención de ellos. Chimuelo tomaba vuelos cortos de vez en cuando, aligerando el peso para la tripulación y añadiendo pescado fresco a sus reservas de comida. Los hombres apreciaban su esfuerzo, excepto cuando hacía llover anguilas sobre sus cabezas mientras reía.

A pocos días dentro del viaje uno de los hombres ideó una forma de evitar el aburrimiento de Merida. Bajó la balsa del barco al agua y con la chica adentro, dándole el extremo de una cuerda. El otro extremo se lo lanzó a Chimuelo, quién lo atrapó entre sus garras al tiempo que seguía el ritmo del barco cerca del babor mientras Hipo estaba descansando sobre su espalda sin prestar mucha atención. El dragón miró la cuerda que Merida sostenía del otro lado, sentada en el pequeño bote. Sin más advertencia, se adelantó, tomando tanto a Hipo como Merida con la guardia baja; el chico se sentó abruptamente cuando la otra gritó al salir volando de la balsa y aterrizó en el agua con un zambullido.

Hipo se agachó para tomar el otro extremo de la cuerda y arrastrar a Merida arriba mientras el marinero tomaba la balsa quedara a la deriva. La chica salió del agua, sacudiéndose el cabello del agua y tallándose los ojos mientras estallaba de la risa. Chimuelo voló más arriba, sacándola del agua a lo que Hipo suspiró de alivio.

“Gracias, amigo,” le dijo, esperando que Chimuelo la bajara hasta el barco. En lugar de eso, la maniobró hasta dejarla sobre la balsa.

“No. Merida, regresa al barco,” le dijo Hipo con severidad, negando con la cabeza.

Ella le frunció el ceño y luego sonrió a Chimuelo.

“No te atrevas, Chimuelo,” advirtió, pero Chimuelo lo ignoró a favor de mirar a Merida. Ella rodeó el asiento de la balsa con la cuerda y sujetó ambos extremos, afianzando los pies contra los lados del bote y asintiendo a Chimuelo desde abajo.

“Qué contento estoy de estar en este viaje con gente que escucha y respeta mi opinión,” dijo Hipo sin emoción, resignado a ser ignorado.

Esta vez, el barco saltó hacia adelante sobre el agua y Merida gritó con fascinación.

Cuando Chimuelo por fin se cansó de volar, remolcó la balsa devuelta al barco. Levantó a Merida y la balsa sobre el barco y después aterrizó sobre la popa, dejando que Hipo le quitara el asiento de montar. Merida se les unió, abrazando a Chimuelo como agradecimiento. Su cabello y ropa seguían húmedos por la inesperada zambullida, y estaba temblando un poco incluso mientras sonreía.

“No voy a devolverte a tus padres enferma. No crearía la mejor de las primeras impresiones.” Hipo cogió una cobija y la lanzó sobre su cabeza, frotándola con fuerza para su indignación y muy pronta protesta física. Cuando un puño dio contra su estómago, retrocedió con un “Oof,” dejándola quitarse la cobija. Lo que emergió fue una cara de irritación bajo una mata de cabello seriamente desgreñado. Hipo silbó. “Wow. No sabía que el cabello podía ponerse así.”

Merida lo fulminó con la mirada y se cubrió los hombros con la cobija. Avanzó a trompicones hacia sus cosas y buscó algo, luego volvió de la misma manera a donde Hipo estaba parado. Se sentó con pesadez, dándole la espalda, y sostuvo un cepillo. Cuando no lo tomó de inmediato, ella giró para verlo mal. “Claro. Cepillarte, ahora.”

En el futuro recordaría ese momento como una de las partes más arduas del viaje. El cepillado de los rizos de Merida, el agua salada, y su vigoroso método de secado había creado nudos como nunca había visto antes. “¿Cómo es que una persona tiene tanto cabello?” gruñó, tratando de desenredar un nudo particularmente grande sin arrancarle el pelo de la cabeza.

“¡Usa la espalda, Hipo!” uno de los marineros gritó, y el resto reventó a carcajadas. Puede que debería estar avergonzado por ser visto hacienda una tarea para mujeres, o por obedecer a una tan fácilmente. Pero mientras que podía lidiar con la risa, no estaba seguro de si sería lo mismo si enfrentaba la furia de la chica si no hacía lo que quería.

Parecieron ser horas antes de que su cabello fuera controlado. Para entonces estaba ya casi seco, y algo endurecido por la sal, pero no tenía nudos y se rizaba suavemente, Hipo colapsó dramáticamente sobre la cubierta con los dedos pulsándole. “Aprendí mi lección,” dijo, acunando sus manos alrededor del cepillo contra su pecho. “No volveré a meterme con tu cabello.”

Ella respondió algo y palmeó sus manos, sacando el cepillo de su agarra para pasarlo por su cabello; asintió, al parecer satisfecha con su trabajo, e Hipo la observó mientras enrollaba su cabello en trenzas. Esto—navegar sobre un mar tranquilo, jugar juntos con Chimuelo, aprender cosas nuevas (incluso si sus dedos salían perjudicados), caer adormilado siguiendo el movimiento de los mechones de su pelo—era lindo. Si el resto del viaje continuaba así, no tendría nada de lo que quejarse. Aunque no esperaba que la tranquilidad perdurara; algo eventualmente pasaría tarde o temprano. E incluso si no era así, incluso si llegaban a DunBroch sin casualidades, tendría que dejarla. Así que dejó que sus ojos se cerraran al admirarla e imaginó unos dedos corriendo por su propio pelo mientras se quedaba dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

Navegaron durante nueve días a ntes de que el capitán llamara a sus hombres  para que soltaran los remos .  Basados en sus cálculos, debían de estar dentro de l a distancia de vuelo a tierra firme, aunque el horizonte se veía tan  infinito  como había sido en la pasada semana.  Si se habían equivocado, significaría una muerte segura para l os tres; pero no había nada más que hacer sino intentar.

Hipo revisó la correas  adicionales que habían colgado sobre el arnés de Merida por tercera vez consecutiva antes de que  lo apartara con un suave manotazo.  Los marineros les pasaron sus sacos mientras Chimuelo se r emovía impacientemente.

“Buena suerte,” dijo el c apitán.

“Ustedes también.” Hipo  se despidió con un saludo antes de dar unas palmaditas al cuello de Chimuelo. “Al sur, amigo,” le dijo, y partieron.

Est o no era como dar vueltas por la isla, o lanzarse en picada entre las rocas de la bahía.  No, esto era, sin lugar a dudas, el vuelo más a burrido que jamás había tenido con Chimuelo.  Claro, el dragón a veces se elevaba bruscamente para b ajar por una corriente de aire, pero sin ningún movimiento innecesario. No que Hipo no estuviera agradecido con Chimuelo por sus habilidades; supuso que solo era que estaba demasiado consentido por toda la emoción que pasaban juntos. Merida dormía una siesta detrás de él mientras volaban e Hipo se quedó mirando al horizonte hasta que se volvió borroso y su visión nadó frente a sus ojos.  P ara la tarde se desplomó hacia adelante, memorizando los patrones en el pellejo de  Chimuelo y preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se volviera loco.

Una  pequeña  siesta mantuvo a  la locura a raya hasta que despertó con Merida sacudiéndolo y diciendo su nombre. La chica se inclin ó sobre su hombr o y  señaló hacia algo c on emoción mientras Hipo se frotaba los ojos.  Una mancha oscura en la lejanía era visible al borde del mar; cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Hipo los abrió de nuevo y se encontró con que aún seguía ahí.

“¿Ves eso, Chimuelo? Tierra.” Chimuelo asintió brevemente y continuó como había hecho por horas, pero Hipo se sentía mucho más animado.

La oscuridad era completa cuando aterrizaron. Chimuelo, merecidamente exhausto, se quedó parado hasta que Hipo le quitó la silla de montar y colapsó, rodando por la tierra por un momento.  Comió unos pescados salados , bebió algo de agua, y cayó dormido. “Supongo que aquí acamparemos por la noche,” dijo Hipo.

Apiló su equipaje cerca de la cabeza de Chimuelo, imaginándose que era el lugar más seguro de todos. Merida estaba bostezando y él luchó por no unírsele; en lugar de eso, estiró con cuidado el ala de Chimuelo y le enseñó dónde dormir.  El ala actuaría tanto como camuflaje y aislante durante l a noche. Mientras ella se acomodaba al costado de  Chimuelo, él se sentó a los pies del dragón, con la intención de hacer guardia por un rato. Pero la noche era silenciosa y tranquila, y la firme respiración de Chimuelo contra su familiar peso lo arrulló hasta dormir.

Despertó con una desagradable nieb la en la cara. Chimuelo continuaba dormido, emitiendo algo de vapor; cuando se asomó por debajo del ala, Merida estaba tanto dormida como completamente seca.  Antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor, Hipo se hizo u n espacio bajo la canopia del ala y volvió a cerrar los ojos al lado de Merida.

La segunda vez, despertó porque Chimuelo se movió. Un minuto estaba acurrucado en un cálido y oscuro lugar; y al siguiente, la niebla lo cubría.  Gruñó y se tapó la cara con el brazo, esc uchando los sonidos de Chimuelo alejándose, seguido por un chapuzón. Hipo se sentó, no sin volver a gruñir, y fue a escarbar entre sus sacos por abrigos a pru e ba de agua. Parecía que iba a ser conveniente tenerlos a la mano. Detrás de él, Merida se sentó de golpe. Miró s obre su hombro; la vio mirando alrededor con ojos abiertos, como si no supiera dónde estaba. Que, por cierto, tal vez ese era el caso.

“Buenos días,” le dijo, arrojándole su capa.  “Espero que  hayas dormido bien.”

Ella se quejó de algo en respuesta y se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza en lo que él se aseguraba que sus provisiones de pan no se humedecieran. Chimuelo regresó, tirando en el suelo un montón de pescado y encendiendo un pequeño fuego antes de alejarse de nuevo a conseguir su propio desayuno. Una vez que el estómago de Hipo estuvo lleno de pescado rostizado, se sintió mucho más preparado para el día; Merida se veía más alerta y menos a punto de matar a alguien.

Para dejar descansar a Ch imuelo, caminaron, cargando sus propios sacos sobre los hombros. Habían aterrizado en una isla—lo cual era obvio, no tenía árboles, solo colinas ondulantes  cubiertas de hierba. Las subieron a rastras  una y otra vez,  trepando por pequeñas cuestas y deslizándose por los lados, saltando sobre zanjas llenas de agua, y no viendo nada más que conejos saltando  para alejarse . Nadie dijo nada mientras andaban; la niebla no se habí a disipado, y ocasionalmente, se tornaba en algo de lluvia. Horas pasaron con solo el sonido de sus pies pisando el suelo mojado.

Caminaron tan al sur como pudieron, por una estrecha franja de tierra. En la distancia, sobre el color gris del agua, había un punto oscuro que quizá era otra isla.  Al verla, Chimuelo bufó, sacudiéndose el agua del hocico, y dio la vuelta, regresando la poca distancia que habían recorrido. Escupió fuego sobre el húmedo suelo y giró en un círculo antes de acomodarse.  Hipo miró a Merida, apiñada miserablemente bajo su capa, y la jaló al lado de Chimuelo .  El dragón alzó un ala y los dos se r ecargaron contra él, lado a lado, bajo el refugio de su ala.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente volaron la corta distancia  de una isla a otra y la cruzaron caminando, después repitieron el proceso en la isla que siguió .  Cada día, Chimuelo podía  volar más distancia; en la t arde del quinto día, Hipo se sintió confiado de que habían llegado a la tierra del continente, aunque no tenía idea de cuál.  Pronto alternaron entre volar y caminar. En cuando más s e adentraban al sur y se alejaban de la costa, los árboles abundaron.  La presencia de estos puso de mejores ánimos a t odos: a Hipo y chimuelo por la protección que ofrecían de los elementos y a Merida por alguna razón que no podía comprender, aunque Hipo lo tomó como buena señal.  En las noches, después de que montaban su campamento, H ipo cuidaba el fuego mientras Merida y Chimuelo cazaban.  Usualmente volvían con al menos algunos conejos o pescados, p ero un día regresaron triunfantes con un ciervo sobre la espalda de Chimuelo, el corazón el animal atravesado con una flecha.

El bosque de ahí no era muy distinto a los que conocía, pero tampoco era igual.  Árboles que no crecían en casa y aves desconocidas s e pos aban sobre ello s, lo cual era de esperarse, aunque lo hacían de una manera indefinible que simple y sencillamente se _sentía_ diferente.  Jamás había imaginado no sentirse en casa en dentro d e un bosque, y esto le recordó qué tan lejos de casa realmente estaba.

* * *

Para el séptimo día d e estar volando, Hipo trató de orientarlos con los mapas de  Patapez .  Era algo difícil sujetar el mapa y mirar a l a tierra al mismo tiempo, pero se las arregló.  Cuando hicieron su campamento esa noche, sacó su  cuaderno d e dibujo y actualizó el mapa, dibujando todos los detalles que podía.  Se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol, giró a una página nueva, y empezó a hacer un mapa de la islas; después de unos minutos, cerró los ojos, imaginando a las islas debajo de ellos mientras intentaba recordar por cuántas habían cruzado.

Despertó con el olor de conejo rostizado y con Merida sosteniendo su cuaderno, hojeándolo con despreocupación. Estaba sentaba en frente de la fogata, un poco a su izquierda; podía ver apenas las páginas con notas y dibujos mientras las pasaba sin durar mucho tiempo mirando a nada en particular.  Eso, hasta que llegó a la página más reciente y se detuvo.

“ Um ,” empieza, sentándose de golpe. La  Merida que había dibujado estaba inclinada sobre el arco plantado en el suelo. Usaba el vestido que había tenido cuando la encontraron por primera vez y su cabello estaba en una trenza sobre su hombro; y aunque todo estaba dibujado a carbón, igual hizo el intento de mostrar la manera en que la luz del sol había hecho resplandecer sus rizos. Su expresión era una de felicidad, aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos en la distancia.  En su humilde opini ó n, era una de las mejores  cosas que había dibujado. Esperaba que  coincidiera con él.  Merida se mordió el labio mientras recorría el dibujo co n los ojos. No parecía a punto de querer golpearlo, pero había estado equivocado sobre ese hecho ya tantas veces en el pasado.

Hipo abrió la boca, p ero ninguna de sus palabras tendría significado para ella. De todas formas, no había anda que explicar—estaba justo frente a ella, en esa página. Una que ella miró fijamente, trazando la línea de la mejilla; en la luz del fuego, era difícil decir si su rostro estaba tan rojo como el suyo estaría si estuviera en su lugar.  Aunque estuvo  esperando por su reacción, igual lo tomó por so rpresa cuando lo hizo, girándose para verlo.  Con el fuego a su espalda, no podía leer s u expresión.  Ella  lo miró, luego al d ibujo, y de nuevo a él. Hasta que no dijera algo, o hiciera algo, él no sería capaz de respirar.

Merida miró por última vez a la imagen. Después, con cuidado, cerró el cuaderno, se levantó para caminar hasta él, y dejó el cuaderno sobre su regazo. Arrodillándose en frente de él, presionó los dedos contra s us propios labios.  “ _Mór_ ,” dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de Hipo , mirándolo tímidamente. Justo cuando él se movió para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, ella se paró y regresó a la fogata. Le trajo un pedazo de carne asada y se sentó junto a él, recargándose contra el árbol, tan cerca que casi podían tocarse.

Casi, pero no bastaba, no bastaba para nada.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo fue una cuestión de mala suerte, en  serio. Habían empezado el día caminando, deshaciéndose de la tensión en sus cuerpos que venía con dormir en el suelo—solo podía asumir lo mucho que la otra ansiaba poder dormir en una cama de verdad una vez más tanto como él. Esa mañana, Merida era la misma de siempre, a excepción de las miradas cohibidas que tenía a veces cuando lo miraba, un rubor en sus mejillas que él esperaba fuera una buena señal.

Para distraerse de que esas ideas llenaran su cabeza observó como Chimuelo caminaba justo en frente de él. Tendría que hacer notas sobre la duración de los vuelos y el tiempo que le tomaba a Chimuelo recuperarse; era el tipo de cosas que le hacían falta al libro de dragones.  El dragón en cuestión parecía estar en plena forma ahora. Hipo estuvo a punto de sugerir que empezaran a v olar cuando Chimuelo alzó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y se desvió del  camino .  “¿A dónde vas?” Le preguntó Hipo, siguiéndolo.  Pronto pudo oler lo mismo que Chimuelo: la pesada y  dulce esencia de la miel.  Si había un panal cerca, Chimuelo lo encontraría; incluso p uede que lo compartiera con ellos.

La colmena estaba en l a base de un árbol, al parecer, recién caída.  Chimuelo ignoró a las abejas  sobrevolando  para revisar l a colmena con la nariz, tratando de encontrar la miel.  Hipo estuvo content o con dejarlo intentar; si Chimuelo era p icado por las abejas sería su propia culpa, y de todas maneras no lo lastimaría mucho.  Se giró para preguntarle a Merida  cómo llamaba ella a las abejas cuando la vio abrir los ojos en grande, mirando sobre su hombro. Un par de crías de oso con pelaje café oscuro estaban asomándose debajo de un arbusto cercano a Chimuelo, haciendo ruidos conflictuados. Desde la distancia era adorables, pero Hipo se hizo para atrás hacia Merida.  Las crías estaban bastante asustadas, y no se veían de  mucha edad; esperaba que su madre estuviera cerca.  Y después al pensarlo mejor, esperó que su m adre no estuviera en las cercanías después de todo.

“Chimuelo,” lo llamó en voz baja, todavía caminando hacia atrás, “vámonos.” El dragón sacudió la cabeza, alcanzando a ver a los bebés al hacerlo.  Al escuchar sus quejidos se acercó para investigar,  luciendo  curioso y preocupado.

Fue al mismo tiempo qu e la madre de las crías apareció, apresurándose hacia el frente con un terrible rugido, al parecer, pensando que sus bebés estaban en peligro. Merida gritó una advertencia cuando el oso le dio un golpe a Chimuelo, rasgándole la piel cuando las garras alcanzaron su ala. El dragón chilló de dolor y se volvió, preparándose y expandiendo sus alas.  La oso pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero se a lzó también, aunque era mucho más baja que Chimuelo.  Ambos  atacaron ,  arañ ando al  otro y  gruñendo con  ferocidad .

Detrás de él, Hipo e scuchó un chillido y la tensión de la cuerda del arco ser estirada.  Merida lo rodeó, una fleche preparad a y lista para s oltar, su rostro tenso.  Aunque no había un tiro limpio, y corría mucho e l riesgo de llegar a darle a Chimuelo en lugar de al oso mientras batallaban.  Chimuelo tenía la ventaja de la velocidad ; de repente s e desvió a un lado, y mientras la osa se movía en esa dirección, corrió al lado opuesto, terminando detrás de ella.  Antes de que ella girara, él dejó salir un c hillido ensordecedor que la tubo tambaleando hacia sus crías. Mientras ella sacudía la cabeza, desorientada, Chimuelo se alzó en el aire y recogió a Hipo y Merida, lanzándolos en el aire y cargándolos lejos de ahí.

No llegó muy lejos, s olo un par de batidos de ala a través de los árboles, y solo entonces los soltó antes de derrapar por el suelo, donde se quedó quieto respirando agitadamente.

“¡ _ Chimuelo _ !”  Hipo se incorporó y c orrió hasta Chimuelo, arrodillándose cerca de su cabeza y poniendo una mano sobre su cuello. “Estoy aquí, amigo. Todo va a estar bien.”  Oh, dioses,  esperaba que  e so fuera verdad . Sin  Chimuelo …  Sacudió el  pensamiento fuera de  su cabeza.

Tenía marcas de garras s angrando a sus costados, sus patas frontales, y el pecho, por ataques que, a Hipo, sin ninguna duda, habrían despedazado. Por suerte la piel de un dragón era más gruesa que la de un humano; las heridas, aunque bañadas en sangre, no eran muy profundas.  Algunas eran lo bastante grandes que requerirían puntadas, una tarea que a Hipo no le ocasionaba mucha emoción, pero siempre y cuando fueran limpiadas y se mantuvieran de esa manera, las heridas sanarían con el tiempo. La otra herida quizá fuera una historia diferente. Había visto la garra de la osa batear el ala de Chimuelo, y las heridas de ala eran mucho más serias.  _ Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto _ , la voz de Bocón hizo eco en su cabeza.

Chimuelo siseó una advertencia,  cerrando la iris de sus ojos, cuando Hipo estiró la mano hacia el ala. “Tengo que revisar, amigo,” le dijo, luchando por no dejar que su voz se le quebrara. “Por favor.” Los ojos de Chimuelo se quedaron sobre él mientras estiraba lentamente el ala, rezando bajo el aliento.  Había largos cortes que rezumaban ligeramente sobre el hueso y la membrana, pero la membrana no se había desgarrado . Dejó caer la cabeza contra el costado de Chimuelo. “Gracias,” dijo, su cabeza nadando con el alivio. “Gracias.” Entonces se incorporó y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Deseó que Patapez estuviera a hí. Todos ellos conocían  de primeros auxilios—no durabas tanto tiempo como un vikingo si no sabías cómo detener la sangre de un corte y acomodar un hueso roto—pero Pez tenía el mayor conocimiento de salud de dragones y crianza. Si estuviera ahí, estaría igual de preocupado como Hipo a la vez que lo consolaría. Merida no decía nada, su rostro pálido. Corría a traer agua y rompió pedazos de una c amisa para tener trapos, pero permaneció callada, no tocándolo ni una vez. Cuando fue claro que no había nada más que podía hacer, se alejó y tomó su arco, mirando directo al bosque a su alrededor, lista para disparar a la primera señal de movimiento.

Él había limpiado los rasguños y embarrado los más profundos con musgo, después hizo una fogata cerca de dónde estaba Chimuelo. Después de eso venía la parte divertida.  Volcó su morral para bu s car lo que necesitaba, sacando f inalmente una aguja e hilo.  El hilo era  infame , lo suficiente Delgado para usar e n tela, pero bastante grueso para arreglar los asientos o el arnés.  Al menos había tenido bastante práctica cosien do , pensó sin  humor.  Hipo pasó la aguja por el fuego antes de enhebrarla.

“Esto va a doler, amigo, y lo siento por eso. Pero tienes que quedarte quieto, ¿de acuerdo?  Solo por un rato.” Chimuelo se veía tan abatido y lastimado que quiso l lorar.  Hipo se armó de valor y empezó con la primera punta da, tratando de ignorar el gimoteo grave del dragón.

Cuando terminó, Hipo acarició la cabeza de chimuelo y luego lavó sus manos, volviendo a guardar sus cosas con cuidado. Una vez que hubo terminado todo eso, se alejó una pequeña distancia y se acurrucó en el suelo del bosque. Ni siquiera se molestó con contener su llanto.

* * *

Se quedaron ahí el r esto de ese día y el día siguiente.  Cuando regresó al sitio d e acampado, sus ojos rojos, Merida entró al bosque. Volvió tiempo después con algo de pescado atravesado con una varilla, la cual le dio a Hipo sin decir una palabra. Chimuelo yació desganado, pero comió el pescado.  Para cuando Hipo terminó de alimentarlo, Merida había vuelto y estaba cocinando algo en un a olla sobre el fuego.  Él la vio, sintiéndose nada más que vació. Ella l e trajo toda la olla y la dejó a sus pies donde estaba recargado contra Chimuelo; luego, se retiró, preparada con su arco de nuevo.  El estofado de venado no era un plato gourmet, a unque le había añadido moras azules y raíces para más sabor. Lo comió hasta que estuvo lleno y regresó al lado de Chimuelo,  cayendo en un sueño espasmódico. 

La olla estuvo vacía cuando despertó. Merida yacía al lado opuesto de la fogata, frunciendo el ceño en su sueño, y la culpa se apoderó de él. Mientras revisaba las heridas de Chimuelo, trató de pensar en alguna forma de compensarla, de disculparse; se suponía que fueran un equipo, ellos tres juntos, y la había  dado por sentado en su preocupación por su mejor amigo.  Notó a Chimuelo mirándolo y  le indicó que guardara s ilencio y permaneciera vigilante. Después, Hipo se retiró, pensando que lo menos que podía hacer era limpiar la olla y traerles algo de agua.

Se arrodilló en la r ibera y talló la olla con un puñado de hierbas.  Un pequeño pájaro pilló sobre una rama encima de é l; la luz del sol se filtró entre la cacofonía y pequeñas flores púrpuras crecían cerca de la corriente. Ahora que habían pasado al verano, el clima era más justo, ligeramente más cálido y con pocas cortinas de lluvia. Si no fuera por su experiencia cercana a la muerte, pensaría que el lugar era bonito.

Merida ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando  volvi ó. La imagen de su rostro, arrugado por el sueño, y la enredadera de pelo sobre este le dio una idea. Agarró un trapo y cargó con la olla de agua a su lado, donde mojó la tela y la usó para limpiar su rostro sucio. Merida hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia atrás, pero él persisti ó hasta que ella estalló con un “Para” y lo empujó por el hombro. Había estado esperando una reacción como esa, pero se dejó ser arrojado de espaldas igualmente mientras ella se incorporaba y se alejaba a zancadas hacia el arroyo.

El cuello de su t única estaba húmedo y su rostro estaba rosado cuando regresó. Hipo sonrió, solo un poco, y le hizo señas hacia el tronco donde estaba sentado. Ella pensó un largo momento, cruzando los brazos con fuerza; al final, se le unió, caminando con imperioso orgullo—¿cómo es que nunca notó que era de la realeza?—y se sentó en la otra punta del trono, fulminándolo de reojo.  Esta vez, ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa cuando se movió par a pararse detrás de ella, quitando pedazos de musgo de su cabello y después, cepillándolo.  Sus hombros se tensaron a su contacto, pero se q uedó quieta, y eventualmente, se relajó.

“ Esto es lo que tendré que hacer , ¿no?” le preguntó retóricamente.  “Cada vez que haga algo estúpido, tendré que encontrar un cepillo.” Mantuvo su tono ligero, incluso cuando su corazón se hundió ante la realización de que tal vez no tendría una próxima vez para molestarla.

Una vez que terminó de cepillarlo, trató de trenzarlo, imitando lo que la había visto hacer anteriormente.  Salió un poco ladeado, pero no estaba mal para u n primer intento. “Terminado,” le dijo, sentándose en el tronco a su lado con las piernas abiertas. Esta vez, ella se giró a verlo, su expresión  más suave que antes. “Merida, lo siento.  Estaba tan preocupado por Chimuelo que te ignore. No q uise hacerlo; es solo que él es mi mejor amigo.” Ella debió de haber entendido lo suficiente, porque asintió.  Después, todo al mismo tiempo, puso sus brazos a s u alrededor y la cabeza bajo su cuello.  Sin vacilar, la envolvió con sus brazos, sintiéndose un p oco menos perdido.


	11. Chapter 11

Hipo habría estado feliz de dejar que Chimuelo descansara otro día, pero el dragón aparentemente no. Hipo se despertó con el montón del asiento de montar y los arneses arrojados al lado de su cabeza. Chimuelo bufó desde arriba, y Merida se rio no muy lejos. “Muy bien, lo entiendo. Nos vamos,” dijo, estirándose.

Aunque Chimuelo parecía estar bien caminando, no había que preguntar sobre volar. Cuanto más caminaban, más difícil era para Merida seguirles el paso, y no era raro; quizá habían sido meses desde que estuvo en casa. Un día y medio después de que empezaran, ella se detuvo de pronto, mirando intensamente a algunos árboles perfectamente ordinarios. Los otros dos también miraron, pero Hipo no pudo ver nada que diferenciara a los árboles de los que los rodeaban, y Chimuelo sacudió la cabeza. Ella se giró a ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y en seguida les hizo señas de que se apresuraran antes de avanzar a saltos.

Merida se emocionaba más y más mientras se movían, adelantándose en su impaciencia. Cuando llegaron a un claro en círculo de grandes piedras erguidas en el centro y ella gritó, corriendo a abrazar una de las que tenía más cercanas, descansando la mejilla contra la rasposa superficie. Chimuelo se encogió un poco, hacienda eco a lo que Hipo sentía. Las piedras se estiraban altas y oscuras en la neblina; había verticilos y espirales tallados cerca de sus cimas, e Hipo se adelantó para ver mejor, pero Merida tomó su mano y sacudió la cabeza, solemne. Susurró una palabra de advertencia, y aunque su tono fue revente su rostro brilló con asombro y alegría.

“Ven,” le dijo tras un momento, jalándolo. Sus pasos eran más rápidos ahora, aunque ella no soltó su mano. Se imaginó que debería considerarse afortunado; cuando ella llegó a su hogar, había estado perdida, asustada y sola; aunque se sentía perdido, no estaba solo, y esto lo hizo admirar su fuerza todavía más. Todo estaría bien, se dijo a sí mismo, si no pensaba en el viaje de regreso.

De pronto, ella corrió hacia adelanta, quitando su mano de la suya y él tropezó, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, Chimuelo trotando tras ellos. Ella se detuvo a la orilla del bosque y se giró tan pronto se aproximaron, alzando las manos.

“¡Parar!” les siseó. Ellos se congelaron, y ella los hizo retroceder, profundo entre los árboles. Apuntó al camino por el que acababan de venir. “DunBorch.” Jamás se había visto más feliz, sus ojos danzando mientras explicaba que iría allá y algo sobre Fergus atravesando a Chimuelo con una lanza. Solo pudo asumir que iba a ir e intentar prevenir que eso pasara.

“Quedar,” concluyó alegre, señalando con el dedo; después, sin esperar por una respuesta, partió, dejando a Hipo para hundierse sobre un tronco, mascullando, “Claro. Quedarnos.”

* * *

Chimuelo fue el primero en escucharlos, alzando la cabeza de pronto en alerta, sus orejas moviéndose hacia el frente. Entonces Hipo escuchó el golpe de cascos, pesados y rítmicos, y se paró, apretando los puños a sus costados. Los casos se detuvieron más allá de los árboles, aunque el corazón de Hipo continuó latiendo a prisa. Parecieron pasar horas antes de que Merida dijera sus nombres. Respiró entrecortado y miró a Chimuelo, quién asintió y se incorporó; juntos, caminaron a enfrentar lo que sea que les esperaba.

Merida estaba sentada sobre una bestia enorme de blanco y negro. Junto a ella, cabalgando algo más pequeño, había una mujer delgada con largo cabello oscuro. Era Elinor, se dio cuenta, la madre de Merida, la reina. Su expresión era de justificable cautela cuando emergieron, y jadeó en voz baja frente la imagen de Chimuelo. Merida soltó risillas por su reacción, e Hipo sonrió, su estado de ánimo mejorado por el sonido.

Dejó caer los sacos en el suelo y se inclinó frente a la reina, esperando parecer más elegante que las veces que lo había hecho para molestar a Merida; por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Chimuelo mirarlo e inclinándose también, deslizando el pecho hacia la tierra y agachando su cabeza. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Merida estaba sonriendo y Elinor se veía algo impresionada.

Luego, Merida estiró la mano hacia Hipo. “Ven.” Pareció querer que montara con ella sobre la espalda de Angus, pero no estaba seguro de eso, en especial cuando Chimuelo lució ofendido por la idea. El otro se agachó e Hipo puso los sacos sobre su espalda antes de subir. De igual manera, puede que fuera lo mejor; un dragón con un jinete era menos amenazador que un dragón sin uno. Los tres animales caminaron juntos, Merida y Angus entre su madre e Hipo. Habló sin parar, y Elinor estiró la mano para tomar la suya mientras montaban.

Las torres de DunBroch se desvanecían en la niebla, la piedra casi del color del cielo. Ante ellos había un puente, y después de eso, una gran puerta en la pared. El castillo era el edificio más grande que Hipo hubiera visto jamás, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era intimidante. “Oh, dioses,” no pudo evitar murmurar. Merida lo miró desde arriba con ojos amables, y puso una mano sobre su propio corazón.

Si había pensado que el castillo por sí mismo era intimidante, la gente que salió corriendo fueron incluso más. La multitud alternaba entre celebrar por el regreso de la princesa y retroceder con terror por el dragón en el patio. Tres niños corrieron entre la multitud hacia ellos, todos con indomables rizos rojos e idénticos; uno de ellos trepó sobre la espalda de Angus, otro comenzó un concurso de miradas con Chimuelo, y un tercero se escabulló, solo para regresar en segundos cargando un plato lleno de pastelillos y seguido por una mujer de gran busto, que se desmayó cuando vio a Chimuelo. Claro, Merida había dibujado tres niños, pero no se había dado cuenta de que eran trillizos, o el equivalente de DunBroch de los gemelos Thorston. El trillizo con los pastelillos le lanzó uno a Merida y a cada uno de sus hermanos, devorando uno mientras su madre los reprendía. Merida se rio, libre y alegre, y desmontó a Angus para abrazar a los niños y cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

* * *

Desde afuera de la gran puerta provinieron más gritos y el traqueteo de cascos, y otro caballo gigante entró corriendo al patio, montado por Fergus, el rey de una pierna. “¡Merida!” aulló, bajando y recogiendo a su hija en el aire. El parecido entre sus padres era sobrecogedor: mismo cabello rojizo, mismo tamaño masivo, misma voz estruendosa. Merida se asomó sobre el hombro de Fergus a Hipo para decir “Grande,” sin voz, entre risitas.

Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo y se paró con una mano sobre su hombro. Uno de los chicos lo miró de arriba abajo con la crítica franqueza de la niñez y le preguntó algo. Hipo se congeló, mirando al chico, no sabiendo qué hacer, hasta que Merida dijo algo desde los brazos de su padre. Todo lo que entendió fue “Chimuelo.”

Fergus la bajó y se giró, al parecer recién notando su presencia. Merida se movió para pararse entre Fergus e Hipo, aclarando su garganta y dando un pequeño discurso, lo suficientemente alto para que toda la multitud llegar a oír. Entendió su nombre, el de Chimuelo, el de su padre, y el de su pueblo, pero nada más. Elinor, que había desmontado y se había unido a su esposo, miraba orgullosa a Merida mientras hablaba. La multitud celebró cuando terminó, aunque el rey parecía escéptico.

Merida entonces se giró hacia Hipo y Chimuelo. “Fergus,” les dijo, y luego, cuando uno de los niños asomó la cabeza, añadió, “Hamish, Hubert, Harris.” Los chicos saludaron mientras decía sus nombres, aunque no había forma de que alguna vez llegara a poder diferenciarlos.

Hipo se inclinó hacia el rey, y Chimuelo de nuevo lo imitó. Cuando miró, vio los ojos del rey sobre su pierna. Chimuelo también lo notó y agitó su cola en el aire, sacudiendo el reemplazo de su aleta. Fergus miró de la cola a los ojos de Hipo, y asintió ligeramente.

En seguida, la familia empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, los brazos de Fergus y Elinor rodeando los hombros de Merida y los chicos retozando alrededor de ellos. Alguien se llevó a los caballos y la gente empezó a dispersarse, volviendo a sus trabajos. Hipo y Chimuelo se quedaron parados en el patio vacío. A mitad de la muerta, Merida se detuvo y se giró entre los brazos de sus padres. “Hipo, Chimuelo,” los llamó, estirando la mano hacia ellos. “¡Ven!”

Siguieron a la familia entre las masivas puertas de madera hacia una habitación parecida al gran salón de Berk.

Directamente a puertas opuestas, había un juego de sillas de madera—tronos, para el rey, la reina, la princesa y los tres príncipes. Había largas mesas de a los lados del lugar y, a lo largo de un muro, unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a un segundo piso. Mientras entraban, sirvientes iban de un lado a otro, cargando una de las pesas al centro de la habitación y acomodando sillas alrededor mientras Fergus daba órdenes. Más sirvientes surgieron de otra puerta, cargando jarras, bandejas, platos y vasos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Fergus escoltó a su esposa a una silla al final de la mesa y Merida a uno de los lados antes de tomar su propio asiento; los trillizos se dispersaron en los asientos opuestos al de Merida. De nuevo, Hipo se quedó ahí parado, asumiendo que la silla al lado de Merida era para él, pero no queriendo dar un paso equivocado. Y e nuevo, Merida se giró y lo llamó, esta vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Chimuelo dejó su lado y se acomodó para acostarse al lado de la chimenea. Todos los ojos de aquellos sentados en la mesa siguieron su progreso, excepto por Merida; ella le sonrió todo el camino hasta estar a su lado.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, el rey le hizo una pregunta con un tono brusco. Los ojos de Hipo fueron hacia Merida, quien respondió, obviamente explicando que Hipo no podía entender y que hacerle preguntas sería una pérdida de tiempo. Su plan por parecer alguien competente y responsable no iba a salir bien si continuaba respondiendo preguntas con la boca abierta y en silencio, con Merida excusando su idiotez.

La reina le pasó una canasta con pan, todavía caliente del horno, aroma fresco y esponjoso, y le tomó algo de autocontrol no vaciar la canasta entera sobre su plato. Fergus empezó a hacer preguntas, apenas dando tiempo a Merida para contestar una antes de que la siguiente viniera. Elinor estiró sus manos e hizo una breve sugerencia, a lo cual el hombre se calmó y escuchó mientras Merida hablaba. Era la historia de todo lo que le había pasado, e Hipo prestó mucha atención, diciéndose que tal vez podría aprender más palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba con tanta intensidad, se sonrojó, y empezó a hacer más gestos con las manos conforme la historia para ayudarlo a entender mejor. Era una cuenta cuentos natural que atrapaba a su audiencia; los chicos difícilmente se movían, aunque continuaban la corriente firme de comida de la mesa a sus bocas mientras hablaba; su padre estaba inclinado hacia delante, sus puños cerrados fuertemente cuando escuchó sobre su secuestro, cada emoción obvia en su rostro; y aunque su madre mantenía un semblante neutral, Hipo vio lo blanco que estaban sus nudillos al borde de la mesa en más de una ocasión.

Hipo se preguntó aun más lo que estaba diciendo cuando llegó a la parte donde despertó en Berk. Actuó el tropezar sobre Chimuelo en la oscuridad y conocer a Hipo, y todos los ojos giraron a él. Después describió a su padre, entre risitas, y él sintió una punzada de tristeza. ¿Qué estaba hacienda Estoico en ese momento? ¿Habían regresado los saqueadores? Deseó tener una forma de saber. Fergus se rascó su barba, al parecer intrigado por la idea de otro líder tan parecido a él en un lugar tan lejano, y Elinor interrumpió con una palabra que reconoció. Antes de que Merida pudiera responder, él negó con la cabeza. La reina lo miró con tristeza por un momento, y Merida continuó, hablando sobre encontrar a los saqueadores, la lucha por llevársela, y aprender nuevas palabras a la orilla del muelle. Después abordó el tema del viaje, se saltar al agua con la balsa, algo que sus hermanos claramente aprobaron y quisieron intentar tan pronto como fuera posible; sobre el desastre que hizo de su cabello y como lo había arreglado. Elinor lo evaluó con la mirada en esa parte; no estaba seguro de si estaba impresionada o si creía que era un idiota.

Hizo una pregunta, inclinándose sobre el oído de Merida, y el rostro de la chica de tornó carmesí de inmediato.

“ _¡Màthair!_ ”aulló, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ver a Hipo a los ojos. Aunque Fergus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, e Hipo de pronto esperó que los padres de Merida no estuviera pensando lo mismo que Estoico justo antes de que se fueran. Hipo miró al rey, ojos abiertos de sobremanera, y sacudió la cabeza empáticamente. Fergus no pareció convencido, y ahora era Merida quien fulminaba a Hipo con la mirada.

* * *

“¿Qué?” le preguntó, incapaz de evitarlo. Su reacción pareció divertir al rey, quien empezó a reír.

Merida hizo la perfecta imitación de cómo él se había sentido arrastrándose a través del país, y luego saltó a la lucha con el oso. Madre e hija intercambiaron miradas cuando Merida describió a la osa tratando de defender a sus cachorros, mientras que Fergus parecía impresionado de que Chimuelo hubiera más o menos derrotado a la bestia. Eso los trajo al presente, y al final de la historia de Merida—o, pensó con tristeza, el final de su historia juntos. Elinor giró hacia Hipo, luchando por encontrar algo que él pudiera entender. Se conformó con tomar su mano y sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos. Hipo le dio una media sonrisa y le apretó su mano en respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Eli nor  hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras y una imitación de dormir.  “¿Hipo ven, Chimuelo quedar?” Merida preguntó.

No iba a dejar a Chimuelo solo en un lugar extraño. “Si Chimuelo se queda, yo me quedo,” dijo, negando con la cabeza. Hubo un debate entonces entre los padres e hija que no trató de seguir; terminó con la reina sacudiendo la cabeza en resignación y diciendo, “Hipo, Chimuelo, ven.” Todos la miraron boquiabiertos—no estaba seguro de quien era el más sorprendido, pero puede que no fuera él.  La mujer cerró las bocas de Fergus y Merida,  e indicó a Hipo que se moviera, un poco impaciente.

“Mejor nos vamos, amigos,” le dijo en voz baja, y Chimuelo se incorporó grácilmente.

En la cima de l as escaleras, Elinor le enseñó una puerta al fondo del pasillo.  La abrió de un empujón y lo apresuró a q ue entrara, indicando la cama, la jarra y una cuenca, las velas en soportes de hierro; después, lo dejó para que descansara.  No era un cuarto grande, pero era lo bastante a mplio para Chimuelo y la cama, así que eso era todo lo que pudo haber pedido. Se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su cabello y sintiéndose algo abrumado mientras que Chimuelo exploraba las esquinas con la nariz y abría las cortinas.  Luz débil del día entró, y Chimuelo se acurrucó en e l suelo  sobre el  parche de luz.

Un golpe en la puerta; cuando respondió, un hombre lo pasó de lado con una carga de leña en brazos, silbando alegremente mientras encendía una fogata en la chimenea y se iba.  No mucho después de eso, hubo otro golpe en l a puerta. Esta vez eran Hubert,  Hamish y Harris, quienes amontonándose en el marco de la puerta le hicieron caras, tratando de entrar al cuarto, hasta que fueron espantados por Merida.  Estaba devuelta en un vestido, claramente uno de los s uyos de tela verde clara; se había limpiado y lucía más majestuosa que nunca, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo sucio y desagradable que él mismo debía verse.  Todo lo que ella hizo fue chasquearle la lengua, p ero estiró los brazos y acomodó su cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido desmayo.

Cuando estuvo más presentable, lo jaló con ella al pasillo y caminó con él hacia las escaleras, apuntando puertas mientras avanzaban.  A mitad del pasillo se detuvo y abrió una puerta, la de su habitación. Pudo ver un espacio ordenado con un tapiz a medio terminar en la pared y un par de arcos, uno de ellos  el que trajo de Berk, en la esquina .  Quería que supiera dónde se encontraba. Él asintió su entendimiento y contó las puertas entre l a suya y la de ella mientras regresaban por el pasillo.  Cinco habitaciones. Después de semanas de estar al alcance del otro, e starían separados por cinco habitaciones con gruesas paredes.  Lo puso inquieto, y detestó pensar que probablemente a e lla no le molestaba ya que estaba devuelta en casa.

Pero Merida estaba mordiéndose el labio cuando se detuvieron frente a su puerta, y antes de que entrara, dijo su nombre, suavemente, como un pregunta. La envolvió con los brazos antes de que terminara de hablar.  No creyó imaginar su suspiro o la manera en q ue se relajó contra él, sin importarle ensuciar su ropa con la suya.  Después, ante el ruido del  corr e dor, lo soltó y  retrocedió, sus mejillas sonrosadas.  Hipo caminó hacia su habitación, inclinándose frente a ella; l a última cosa que vio mientras cerraba la puerta, fue a ella sacándole la lengua.

Hipo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sonriendo como un tonto. “Tal vez ahora podamos descansar,” gruñó, cerrando los ojos.  Desde el suelo, Chimuelo bufó burlón. “Sí, tienes razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que los t rillizos regresen?”

Obtuvieron al menos quince minutos de paz y tranquilidad antes de que hubiera otro golpe en la puerta. Hipo se empujó de la cama y abrió la puerta para, así era, los trillizos, quienes lo rodearon como un pequeño remolino de niños pelirrojos. Pese a sus protestas, lo guiaron fuera de la habitación para bajar las escaleras, cruzando el gran salón, hacia un cuarto pequeño  con un fuego rugiendo en la rejilla y una gran bañera de metal llena de agua en el  centro . Dos de los niños cerraron la puerta con sonoro ret umbar; el tercero, con una mirada mandatoria, señaló  de Hipo  a  la bañera. Los otros dos se reunieron con ellos, sus brazos cruzado s y dando golpecitos al piso con sus pies.

“¿En serio?” Hipo suspiró. Sus expresiones no cambiaron, y cuando no se movió, empezaron a acercarse con intención hacia él.  “¡Bueno! ¡Ya entendí!”  Se agachó y se quitó l a bota, para luego seguir con su camisa. Los niños siguieron mirándolo, por lo que se detuvo, las manos a la orilla de su pantalón. “No hasta que den la vuelta,” les dijo, dando un giro con su dedo. Le dieron la espalda y terminó de quitarse la ropa rápido, su prótesis, y saltó a la bañera, siseando por la alta temperatura. Cuando estuvo seguro en su interior, uno de los muchachos  salió con sus prendas, otro examinó su pierna y el tercero trepó detrás de él para empujar su cabeza bajo el agua. Los intentos por tratar de evitar baños de los trillizos los había vuelto expertos en la materia, así que no lo dejarían ir hasta que estuvieran satisfechos con su limpieza.

Una vez que pasó su inspección, y que sus dedos hubieran empezado a arrugarse, uno de los muchachos le pasó una toalla mientras otro de ellos acercaba un banquillo. Cuando estuvo seco, volvió a ponerse su pie, para el gran interés de los gemelos.  Luego miró alrededor, buscando algo que ponerse. No pensaba volver a la habitación envuelto en una t oalla, no importaba que fuera lo bastante grande para quedarle a alguien como Fergus.

“Vamos, chicos, ¿qué hicieron con mi ropa?”  Una camisa, que no era ni la que había usado o la que había traído con él, fue lanzada a su rostro; se la puso, imaginando que era preferible usar algo parcialmente que nada en lo absoluto. Lo hicieron ponerse de pie y lo alejaron de la bañera, luego uno de ellos trajo una tela larga. El diseño era similar al patrón de cuadros que ellos usaban, aunque en diferentes colores. Desdoblándola, dos de los muchachos tomaron un extremo y el tercero tomó el centro, que era al menos tres veces su altura.  “¿Es para  mi ? Porque puede que haya crecido un poco estos días, p ero eso es tan grande que podría quedarle a mi papá. O al de ustedes. O a los dos al mismo tiempo.”

Con un rápido movimiento, uno de ellos le arrancó la toalla. Casi antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, empezaron a envolver el largo de la tela a su alrededor, pasándola de unas manos a otras, atorándola en lo alto de su cintura y lanzando la otra orilla sobre su  hombro. Uno de ellos trajo un cinturón pesado que abrochó sobre la tela, y después retrocedieron para inspeccionar su trabajo.  Algo aturdido, Hipo esperó que la velocidad con la q ue habían trabajado no significara que se saltaron en asegurar la tela en su lugar.

Esta vez no trató de resistirse cuando lo llevaron fuera del cuarto. Tenía que seguirlos: si no, terminaría perdido en algún lugar dentro del castillo. Los pequeños atravesaban corriendo cuartos y corredores, causando desastre por donde pasaban; en la cocina, rodeaban a las cocineras, robando dulces y lanzando manzanas a Hipo. Pese a saber que no lo entenderían, igualmente les dijo “¡Perdonen!” a las mujeres trabajando ahí mientras seguía a los chicos afuera.

Salieron al gran salón, donde Merida y Elinor estaban sentadas.  La reina levantó la c abeza y reprendió a sus hijos; Hipo no pudo sino sentirse incluido en el regaño y miró al piso. Merida se rio y lo llamó, así que se unió a ellas, bastante consciente de su nuevo atuendo.

Elinor sostuvo un dedo a rriba antes de que se acercara.  Él se detuvo, y ella giró su dedo, justo como él había hecho con los chicos; él dio un giro lento, sus mejillas ardiendo. Cuando las volvió a encarar, la vio asentir, al parecer contenta con el trabajo de los trillizos. Merida lo miró y le dijo algo a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió. Merida abrazó a su madre, brevemente, pero con fuerza. Frente a la obvia confusión de Hipo, llamó a los muchachos. Cuando uno de ellos regresó y se lanzó a su regazo, ella indicó la tela que usaba.  “DunBroch,” le  dijo .  “Harris, Fergus, Fergus  _ athair _ …”  Ella continuó, hacienda una espiral c on el dedo en la distancia para indicar a los hombres de la familia que habían venido antes.  Entonces Merida empujó a Harris y se incorporó para toca r la tela que Hipo usaba en ese momento. Con la otra mano, apuntó a su madre. “Elinor.”  Así que los distintos patrones eran de familias diferentes, y E linor lo había dejado usar la de la suya. H izo una  reverencia , y  ella sonrió .

Merida le pasó la m ano por el brazo y lo guio hasta donde ella estaba sentada, una acción que no pasó desapercibida para su madre.  Cuando se sentaron, le dio una de las manzanas, y ella la comió con gusto.

Esa tarde, mientras cenaban, H ipo estuvo consciente de la manera en que Elinor lo observaba, en especial cuando interactuaba con Merida.  Le ponía los nervios de punta; su expresión era calcu ladora, como si él fuera una oveja siendo subastada y estuviera tratando de decidir cuanto era su valor antes de ofrecerse a comprar.  Fergus también parecía  estar en alerta. Al menos no molestaba a los chicos, aunque, a decir verdad, parecía ser que nada les molestaba, incluyendo sus padres, las leyes de la física, y el prospecto de la muerte.

Cuando Hipo regresó a la habitación, su camino estuvo bloqueado por un hombre en la puerta, sosteniendo una canasta de pescado y al parecer, paralizado de temor. Hipo se asomó a su lado: un par de ojos brillaban en la oscuridad a la otra orilla de la cama.  Tomó un pescado de la canasta y la lanzó a l aire sobre la cama; desapareció en un borrón de negro con un ruido de mordisco. El hombre tiró la canasta y salió corriendo. Chimuelo se rio con la boca llena, e Hipo tomó la canasta para darle al dragón su cena.


End file.
